


We Have The Rest Of Our Lives

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 335
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Carol and Therese lay with their arms around each other, foreheads touching.  
Therese slumbered, content to be in Carol's arms once again whilst Carol lay breathing in the faint familiar scent of Therese.  
Just mere hours ago the two lovers christened Carol's sheets with their passion, a passion that had been denied for so long and one neither had any hope of finding again.  
A touch of the hand, a brush of a lip against anothers let loose the floodgates each had guarded well for toi long..  
Silent tears streamed down Carol's cheeks wetting the pillow she laid her head on. Carol removed her hand from Therese to wipe them away . The absence of Carol's hand on her back wakened her. As Therese's eyes fluttered open she saw Carol's tears glistening diamond like in the moonlight. Reaching up with her fingers Therese wiped them from Carol's cheek. "Shhhhh, don't cry," then gently kissed her tear stained cheek placing her head next to Carol's. "Please don't cry." Carol laighed a small laugh, bringing her hand to cradle Therese's neck. "They're happy tears" she whispered. Happy tears." Therese lay still, only her fingers lightly caressing Carol's hip. "You lost weight" she commented. Carol sighed. "Yes, darling, some. I...." and she let the rest go unsaid but Therese knew. Therese broke the silence speaking one word. "Yes". Bewildered Carol asked "yes, what?" "Yes, I will live with you." "Are you sure, darling?" Therese lifted herself up so she could look at Carol. Carol turned so she was laying on her back looking up at Therese. She brought her hand up to caress Therese's cheek, asking, "Are you sure, darling?" Therese smiled, her dimples showing. "I love you, Carol. I'm happy when I'm with you, the happiest I've ever been. Yes, I'm sure." Therese lowered her body to rest in Carol's arms. Carol held her close, closer thsn she ever had before. She watched the moon, high in the sky. "I love you " she whispered.


	2. January, 1959

Therese sat with her head in her hands at her desk, Dannie sitting across from her.  
"Terry, it's the chance of a lifetime. Think of it. A Hearst paper wants you as their senior photographer. They saw your work and liked it  
How can you not say yes?"  
Therese looked intently at Dannie. "But Carol....."  
"No buts, Terry. Did you even tell her about the offer? Huh, did'ja?"  
Therese fiddled with her straw. "I can't ask her to uproot her life here just for me. It would mean living further away from Rindy, leaving her job...."  
Therese sighed. She sat back in her chair.  
"I don't know...."


	3. One Week Later

Danny sauntered over to Therese's desk where she was looking over some photo's for the Sunday edition.  
"Hey, Terry, wanna grab a bite?"  
"Sure, Dannie, give me about 10 minutes."  
"Meet ya outside, Terry" and Dannie walked out the door.  
"Hey, Belivet, I think Dannie's sweet on ya," said one of the older photographers. "Always askin' ya to lunch."  
Therese smiled and shook her head. Let them believe what they want, she thought. If they only knew who I go home to each night and she laughed silently.  
Therese met Dannie just outside the Times front door. He was leaning against the building smoking a Lucky Strike. As they started walking to the coffee shop he asked Therese if she had spoken to Carol about her job offer.  
Therese shook her head no.  
Dannie walked in front of her, turning to face her. "Why not, Belivet? This could be your big break."  
Therese shrugged, digging her hands deep in her coat pockets as she watched Dannie walk backwards in front of her. " Dannie, be careful. You'll fall and hurt yourself."  
"No I won't! Look! Whooops!" as Dannie fell splat on his ass on the sidewalk.  
Therese laughed. "Are ya hurt, Dan man?"  
Dannie shook his head no. "Just my pride" as he rubbed his butt.  
Therese extended her hand to help him up.  
"Thanks, Terry. Now why haven't you told the gorgeous love of your life? Hmmm?"  
Therese stopped in the middle of thr block.  
"It's complicated, Dannie. Just complicated." And she shook her head and sighed.

(that night in bed)

Carol took a deep breath, hands above her head.  
" Darling, I don't know what's got into you tonight...you never made love to me so aggressively before."  
Therese idly ran her fingers across Carol's abdomen. "You didn't like it?" she asked.  
"No, no, darling. I adored your possessiveness of my body but.." and she paused. " What brought it on? Something did or has shifted in our relationship. I'm not complaining. I adore you taking control in bed."  
Carol stretched out as Therese laid on top of her drumming her fingers on Carol's sternum.  
Carol reached her hand to caress Therese's cheek which gave Therese the opportunity to kiss her hand.  
"I love you, Carol."  
Carol smiled. "I know you do. You tell me all the time and show me. I love you too, darling."  
Therese laid her head on Carol's chest, listening to her heart beat.  
Was her ambition more important to her than the love and happiness she shared with Carol? In her entire life no one had cared for and loved her as Carol did. Carol gave up everything for her. Could she, did she have the right, to ask her to give even more?  
She raised her head up looking at Carol's face questioningly. Carol caught the look.  
"What is it, darling? You look like you have something on your mind."  
Therese said no, nothing, she was just tired. Kissing Carol she laid on her side, facing away from her but still close as Carol fit Therese's body into hers her arm under Therese's breast, Therese's hand on hers as they spooned.  
Therese lifted Carol's hand to her lips and kissed it. Carol returned the kiss by placing her lips on Therese's neck.  
"Good night, angel."


	4. Chapter 4

Carol's Friday meeting with top management at her job went exceptionally well. It had been noted and brought to the board's attention the good relationships Carol had established with wealthy and influential clients during her 7 years employed, the amount of business just her name generated and what a keen eye Carol had at predicting new trends among the buying public that she was offered the position of director with the opportunity to become a partner, all in due time.  
Thus Carol couldn't wait to reveal the good news to Therese. br /> Since they had a long standing Friday lunch date at a nearby coffee shop, baring Therese on some assignment, she decided to wait and not call.  
But the anticipation was nerve wracking.  
The bump up in pay would mean they could afford a house, on Long Island maybe. They could have privacy, a place to call their own. Maybe even a garden. Surely a back yard to sit in during the warmer months.  
Oh, and a real home for Rindy to come to.  
Rindy.  
Carol hadn't seen her in a while. Harge still had control of visitation and he allowed little of that, and he exerted influence over his daughter so that she wasn't eager to visit as Carol had hoped she would with time. Rindy was now 14, a young woman, with her mother's looks but her father's hazel eyes.  
Rindy.  
Carol started to tear up.  
Maybe a house with a yard would entice her daughter to visit more often.  
Noon couldn't come fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by before Dannie had a chance to speak to Therese again.  
Stopping by her desk he parked himself on the corner of it.  
"So what's the good word, Therese? How'd she take it?"  
Therese looked up annoyed. "Dannie, you're sitting on this weekends photogravure." And she shooed him off.  
"Ok, ok but what's the good word? How did you tell her about the Hearst job?"  
"We'll talk after work, okay?"  
"Oh, this can't be good, Terry. She nixed it, huh?"  
"Later, Dannie" as she went back to selecting Sunday's layout.  
Therese phoned Carol at lunchtime to tell her she was having a drink with Dannie after work so not to hold supper for.her  
"Darling, you know I won't eat without you  
here. Just don't stay out too late and please call a tsxi to come home in. We can afford it, darling."  
Therese smiled at Carol always looking out for her. If she had her way she'd take the subway but Carol worried about her, always wanting her safe in her arms.  
At 5 o'clock Dannie was outside waiting for Therese with the proverbial Lucky Strike hanging from his mouth.  
"Wanna go to O'toole's, Ter? Happy hour! Two for one." Dannie flashed her his biggest smile.  
As they walked Dannie talked about his nephew, Phil's boy and how nice Phil's wife was and a great cook. "Phil's gettin' fat now he's married."  
Therese just went hmmmmm.  
Once inside Dannie ordered a beer for himself and one for Therese.  
"So, ya gonna tell me? She said no way, right?" As he stretched out in the back booth.  
Therese played with her glass, making designs with her finger on the swest of the glass.  
"I never told her," she said.  
Dannie choked on his beer. Sputtering he said, "ya never told her?"  
"No" and she shook her head. "And don't you ever tell her, Dannie. Ever."  
Dannie looked sadly at Therese. "That might's been your big chance, Terry."  
Therese had a far away look in her eye. "No, Dannie, Carol was my big chance and I grabbed it and I'm not letting go, ever. My life would be meaningless without her love."  
Looking intently at Dannie Therese told him about Carol's promotion. "Ya know what, Dannie? First thing she says to me is now I can buy you a house to live in with a yard and a garden, if I want and a place to sit outside, Dannie. Her first thought was what she could do for me." Therese looked down at her beer. " My first thought of my job offer was all about me."  
Therese teared up. " Carol really loves me, Dannie. Me. Me, Dannie. I don't deserve her."  
Dannie reached across and patted Therese's hand. "It's okay, Terry. You're a good egg. She does deserve you. Heck, I'd marry you but...."  
And he left the rest unsaid.  
Therese laughed. " Carol would kill you, Dannie."  
Dannie laughed with her. "Yeah, I know. I've seen her get jealous when guys flirt with you."  
Later, after they finished their beers and Therese was waiting on a taxi Dannie stood with her.  
"Terry, if it ever does go south, you know...you can always count on me." And he smiled sheepishly at Therese.  
Therese leaned over, giving Dannie a kiss on the cheek. "You'll mske a wonderful husband one day, Dannie and I'll be so jealous of the gal that gets you."  
Just then a taxi pulled up and Therese got in and waved good bye.


	6. Chapter 6

It was going on 8 p.m. when Therese opened the door to their apartment.  
"Darling, is that you?" Carol called from the bedroom.  
Therese broke into a big smile as she entered their bedroom.  
Carol sat, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose reading the latest furniture catalog.  
She patted the space next to her.  
"Come, sit. Tell me all about your day. How's Dannie?"  
Therese sat on the bed, kissed Carol lightly on the lips and smirked. "He proposed." .  
Carol laughed. "Again? And what did you say?"  
Therese laid on her back across Carol's lap idlly unbuttoning her pajama top. "I told him you'd kill him."  
Therese kept unbuttoning Carol's top while Carol ran her hand througjh Therese's hair. "Aren't you hungry, darling?"  
Therese lightly cupped Carol's breast. As reply to being hungry Therese took Carol's nipple in her mouth as she turned sideways to face Carol.  
"Darling, shall I get undressed?" Carol whispered as her eyes closed as Therese sucked on her nipple.  
Therese looked up at Carol, replied "no" and went back to sucking on Carol's nipple. Carol's hand rested on Therese's head holding her there.  
Soon Carol's body tensed, she gave out a slight moan and then relaxed.  
Once Therese felt Carol relax she let Carol's nipple slip from her mouth.  
Her fingers once again idly brushed through Therese's hair.  
Therese laid on her back, Carol's breasts above her. Carol noticed her eyes were focused on them still.  
"Like the view, darling?" she purred.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Therese lay in Carol's arms, her hand idly caressing Carol's breast whilst every now and then Therese placed a light kiss on the milky white globe .  
Carol ran her fingers up and down Therese's back while thinking out loud.  
"Darling, what kind of house would you like? We have a certain price range I can tell the broker to look in but what is it you want?"  
Therese replied,"Just you, naked, legs spread, inviting me to ravish you."  
Carol laughed. "Lovers don't live by sex alone, darling. Now be serious". She used her hand to raise Therese's head up to look at her.  
"I know you need a dark room. Do you also want your own bedroom?" She said with a wicked gleam in her eye.  
Therese reared up in feigned anger. " Are you kicking me out of your bed, Carol Aird?"  
"No, angel, just having a bit of fun at your expense. After the workout you just gave me in our bed I'm going to be sore tomorrow and the staff at work will snicker behind my back thinking some Romeo fucked my brains out tonight when in fact it was fair Juliet who had her way with me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Calm down, Therese", Abby suggested.   
Therese fretted. "Everything has to be perfect for her party, Abby. Do we have enough beer? Dannie and Phil are coming. Oh, and....."  
Abby pushed Therese into a chair.  
"My girl friend has everything under control. "  
Abby called her gf over. Maggie kissed Abby on the cheek.  
"What's up, love?"  
"Therese is fretting Carol's party will be a bust."  
"No worries, Therese. I'm an old hand at planning parties. Have to be if you own a restaurant. You relax. Have a smoke. I'll see to everything."

Guests started to arrive. Dannie, then Phil and Louise. Jeannette without her husband. Some people from the furniture house. 

Now they all waited for Carol to arrive back at tge apartment.  
Therese stood nervously waiting for Carol to walk in the door.  
Soon the sound of Carol's high heels echoed in the hallway. Her key turning in the lock made Therese's mouth go dry.  
The door opens, in walks Carol and suddenly everyone yelled SURPRISE!  
Carol just stood there, wide eyed.  
"What? What is going on"? As she looked at Therese, Abby, Dannie, etc.  
Abby spoke up. "We're celebrating your promotion, nitwit."  
"Well!" and Carol smiled, careful not to linger too long on Therese lest her work mates realise she's more than just a roommate.  
Hours went by, drinks were poured, beers opened, appetizers served, hosted by Maggie.  
Carol played her part well. Engaging everyone in conversation, accepting their congrats on her promotion and ignoring Therese.  
When all but Abby and Maggie had left and they insisted on cleaning up leaving Carol and Therese alone, Carol winked at Therese, patted the space next to her on the sofa. "Thank you, darling. This was a wonderful surprise."  
Therese put her arms around Carol's neck and kissed her.  
Just then Abby walked in.  
"Oh, get a room you two." And covered her eyes in mock embarassment.  
Carol looked dreamy eyed at Therese who still had her arms around her neck. "What a great idea, Abby." Standing up she took Therese by the hand.  
"Abby, you and Maggie are welcome to stay in the guest room tonight." Carol kissed Abby on the cheek. "Tell Maggie thanks from me."  
As she started to walk toward the bedroom holding Therese's hand Carol was heard to say to Therese,"I know the perfect way to thank you, darling."  
As Carol closed the bedroom door she blew Abby a kiss.   
Not much later Abby and Maggie heard giggling from Carol's bedroom soon followed by sounds that made the two of them blush just imagining what was going on behind closed doors.  
Abby turned to Maggie and said,"I didn't think Carol had it in her. She was never this loud with me. "   
Maggie laughed."Therese must be a fire cracker between the sheets from what we are hearing. Let's finish up and go to bed, dear. ."  
Abby smacked Maggie on the ass. "Wanna give the two love birds a run for their money, babe?"  
Maggie yawned, patted Abby on the cheek. " I'm tired, dear."   
Abby pouted, Maggie pecked her cheek and walked away.


	9. May 1959

Moving day.  
Carol had commandered a moving van from her workplace for their weekend move. She offered the guys ready cash, with a bonus, if they worked on Saturday for her, packing and setting up her new home on the island.  
Prior to their move Carol ensured any trace of Therese was all ready boxed up with orders to just leave the boxes for her to unpack later.  
Fortunately Therese had a photo shoot for the Times on Saturday so she didn't have to make herself scarce. Too many prying eyes would not be good in her position.   
Carol had arranged to pick Therese up later that evening when the movers were long gone.

She took one final look around the apartment.  
So many good memories were made here over the past 8 years. Therese and her had established a rhythm to their lives in the city but mostly behind closed doors and drawn curtains.  
The house she had selected for them was hidden away, at the end of a dead end street. Carol had hopes, plans of her and Therese being freer in their affectionate touches for each other away from prying eyes and gossiping tongues.  
Carol walked in their bedroom, bringing to mind the love that this room had been witness to. She almost wished for one last time to have Therese in her arms, in bed, making love to her.  
Perhaps later, tonight, if she wasn't too tired. Then again with Therese she was never too tired for her touch. Therese made her body sing. Carol wrapped her arms around herself remembering how passionate Therese was with Carol.  
Innocent my ass, she thought and laughed. Once Therese's sexual nature had been awakened she was insatiable in bed when it came to Carol that is. If only the world knew the mask those dimples were.

Carol heard the moving van pull up and the guys pile out.  
Giving one final look around she bid goodbye to this part of her life.


	10. June 1959

Carol opened the door to Therese's dark room.  
A room, off the main house specially outfitted for her.  
Yes, Carol thought, she will love this.  
Carol had called on Dannie to help set the room up properly. Dannie inquired of his photography friend at the times how to go about setting up a dark room at home.  
With Dannie's help, an electrician and ordering supplies from the camera store in the city Carol felt assured this would please Therese. She swore Dannie to secrecy.  
My early birthday gift to her she thought.  
Unknown to Therese, Carol had taken the day off from work so she would be here when Therese arrived home. Carol's days were longer in.her new position but it stole time from her being with Therese.  
Still the extra money made this house and the dark room possible. And it was so nice not to have to guard every display of love and affection between the two.  
No more closed drapes, shuttered windows, holding hands in secret. They were now free to steal a kiss in the moonlight in their own backyard or stroll hand in hand in the woods behind their house.  
Freedom to love and be loved in return.  
Carol took a deep breath.  
How is it possible to be more in love now with Therese than at the start? How?  
Every moment, every breath.....  
Yes, she will love this dark room she thought as she heard the door open and Therese call out her name.


	11. July 1959

Twilight on a hot August night.  
Carol and Therese sit outside, in one lawn chair, Therese laying back between Carol's legs. Carol has her arms crossed over Therese's chest with Therese's hands over hers.  
Carol kisses the top of Therese's head.  
"Happy, darling?" Carol asks.  
Therese snuggles her body in closer to Carol.  
"Very happy." she says.  
"Glad we bought the house?"  
Therese chuckled. "You bought it. I just room with you."  
Carol tightened her hold on Therese. "Don't you ever say that again. What's mine is yours, darling and, as I told you. Fred is arranging to have your name placed on the deed."  
Looking sternly down on Therese and Therese looking back up at her, Therese said,"Okay, okay, you win."  
"You bet I do. I'm older. Age trumps beauty anytime!"  
"You're the beautiful one, babe. I'm barely passable."  
"Thereseeeee!" Carol cautioned. "I see how men look at you. Women who are like us look at you. You're pretty and even prettier because you're not conscious of it." Carol smiled a wicked smile, "If they saw you as I do, in my arms, in bed...."  
"Tired, darling?"  
"Hmmm" came from Therese. "I just want to lay here like this."  
"I'd like to go to bed, darling if you know what I mean." 

At a house down the road a husband and wife were sitting on their porch when the husband said, "Hear that, Mildred? Must be those college kids down by the lake going at it like rabbits."  



	12. Mid July 1959

Carol insisted on giving a house warming party for their friends. Not for gifts but to let those who know them, and their relationship, see their new home.  
She waited a few months until they got settled in to mail out the invitations.  
Sunday afternoon, mid July, was a gorgeous day so Carol had settled on a bbq. Drinks and a bbq on a gorgeous summer afternoon was going spectacularly well. Phil was handling the grill. Dannie was cracking open the beers. Carol was bartender. Louise had brought the baby.  
Jeannette had come sans husband. Abby came without Maggie. Maggie's busiest day was the Sunday brunch crowd. Abby told Carol that Maggie might come later.  
Though Dannie had helped Carol set up the dark room he had never seen the finished product.  
"Hey, Terry, show me your dark room."  
Therese set down her drink, hurriedly told Carol, who was oohing and aahing over Louise's baby, she'd be right back and led the way with Dannie following.  
Once inside she proceeded to explain all the little touches she had added though Carol had done a wonderful job of setting up a fully functional dark room.  
"It was my birthday present, Dannie."  
"Carol's swell to you, Ter. A house, your own dark room. I bet you're glad you turned down that job in Albany, huh?"  
"DANNIE! I told you never mention that again."  
Therese's tone of voice was serious.  
"Okay, okay, but see? It all worked out for ya."  
It was just at that moment, when Dannie brought up the job offer in Albany that Carol, in search of Therese, was about to knock on the dark room door. She stopped mid knock.  
What the hell she thought. What job offer?  
Carol spun round and walked out quickly, returning to the party with her best game face on.


	13. Chapter 13

When all the guests had left, and Carol was picking uo the yard, Therese walked up on Carol, thinking to hug her from behind when Carol said, in a stern voice,"why didn't you tell me?"  
Therese dropped her arms from around Carol.  
Carol turned to face her, with paper plates and cups in her hand.  
"I asked you, why didn't you tell me?"  
Therese looked into those blue eyes that usually looked at her with desire but now they were ice cold blue.  
Carol dropped what was in her hands, grabbed Therese by the shoulders with what felt like a death grip to Therese.  
Carol stared at her without releasing her hold.  
"Tell you what, Carol?"  
"That you had a job offer!"  
Therese's mouth fell open. How did she find out?  
"Who told you that?"  
"I went to find you and over heard Dannie and you talking."  
Therese went beet red.  
"It was nothing, Carol. Just a nothing job."  
Carol fumed. "If it was nothing why didn't you tell me?" WHY??? As she shook Therese.  
"Stop shaking me!"Therese shouted.   
Carol suddenly let Therese go, stormed off in a huff to the house and Therese heard the bedroom door slammed shut.  
Therese stood there not knowing what to do.  
Go after Carol? Try to explain why she didn't tell her? What?  
They had never really argued. Carol never raised her voice, never grabbed her in anger so it hurt.  
Therese sat in one of the lawn chairs and looked around aimlessly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away with her fingers but they wouldn't stop. Great droplets fell from her cheeks wetting her shirt. She just sat there. Trying not to think.   
Twilight came and Therese still sat seeing but not seeing. A rabbit hopped into the yard, gave Therese the side eye. When Therese didn't move the rabbit nibbled on some grass. Therese never noticed.  
A familiar hand touched her shoulder and a gentle voice called her name. "Darling..."  
Therese didn't dare move. It must be a dream she thought.  
Carol moved round the front of Therese, without losing physical contact. She knelt on the now dew wet grass, touched Therese's face ever so soft and whispered, "Darling, I'm sorry. Forgive me."  
Therese couldn't focus for the tears in her eyes. "Please, angel, come inside, please?"  
Therese couldn't move. Her tears fell like rain.  
Carol put her hands under Therese's arm pits, lifting her to a standing position and then bendibg down placed her arm under Therese's legs to carry her into the house like she had done with a sleeping Rindy when she was little.  
Carol carried Therese to their bedroom, laid her down, laid next to her and pulled the covers up over the both of them. Not once, during that long night did Carol let go of Therese. Carol would kiss Therese lightly, calling her "my angel", wiping tears away, saying "please don't cry, please" till Therese fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.  
Carol wished she had never over heard that damn conversation. Wished she hadn't lost her temper. Wished and wished and wished and prayed Therese would forgive her.  
Yet....she wondered.  
Why had Therese not told her?


	14. Chapter 14

Come morning Carol still had a tight hold on Therese. Carol laid on her back, right arm over her eyes to block out the morning sun and Therese laid across Carol's body held tightly there by her left arm.  
Even while Carol slept she was aware of every movement, every breath, every beat of Therese's heart and she would not let go.  
Carol shaded her eyes but looked down at Therese. Was she seeing what she thought she saw?   
Therese was sucking her thumb.  
Never had she done that.   
Carol tried not to move lest she waken Therese but she had to pee badly. She had too many beers with Dannie last night.  
As gingerly as she could she slid off the bed.  
Therese laid across Carol's side of the bed in yesterday's clothes and sucking her thumb in her sleep. Carol tip toed to the bathroom, stripped off yesterday's clothes that she had slept in, tossing them in the hamper.  
While she had a very long pee her mind wandered back to Therese. My poor darling, she thought. How we hurt each other without meaning to.  
Suddenly she heard her name called from the bedroom.  
In a croaked voice Therese called out. "Carol?"  
"Coming, darling."  
Carol quickly wiped herself andv washed her ha."nds. This time she didn't tip toe, she ran to the bedside.  
Carol sat on the side of the bed and pushed the hair off of Therese's forehead.  
"Yes, darling. I'm here".  
Therese started to tear up again. "I'm sorry, Carol."  
Carol took Therese in her arms, cradling her like a baby against her breast.  
"Shhhh, angel. It's okay. We'll make it okay. I love you, that's all that really matters. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, Marvin Gaye singing Sexual Healing keeps playing in my mind as background music to this chapter.😉

Carol had convinced Therese they should both call out of work for the day citing family emergency.  
Well, it was. They were a family and what had happened that night between the two required immediate attention.  
Once Therese ended her call out to work Carol started to undress Therese readying the both of them to shower together.  
"Just lay there, darling and I'll remove your clothing for you. Then we can shower together."  
As Carol removed each article of clothing from Therese she felt a rising wave of sexual desire within.  
Therese had added curves in the 8 years they had lived together. Carol ran her fingers over Therese's now naked hips. So womanly was her thought. No wonder men ogle my darling and want to fuck her. Carol thought how she loved holding on to Therese's hips when she was bucking against her mouth.  
Carol uttered a small sigh.  
She let her fingers run softly over the patch of curls between Therese's legs. Soft, loose curls, lighter in color than one might think they would be. A mental image of dew drops sprinkled among those pubic curls when Therese became aroused filled her mind.  
Carol's eyes darkened. Wordlessly she completed removing every bit of clothing from Therese. When she had done so she found herself instinctively, without thought, lean down amd lash her tongue along Therese's nub. Her hunger over came her as she sucked greedily wanting to both give pleasure and get pleasure from the giving.  
She wanted somehow to convey with her love making that all was forgiven even if she didn't understand.  
Carol felt Therese submit to her in a way she never had before. She felt Therese surrender her body totally to the woman she was in love with. Carol heard Therese beg her not to stop, please don't stop, don't ever stop and Carol didn't stop. Two, three, four, five times Carol felt Therese climax and each time scream out her name. Internally Carol thought if this was Manhatten people would think I'm killing her. But, the beatific look on Therese's face told Carol all she needed to know.  
After the fifth orgasm Therese arched her back, pushing herself into Carol's mouth begging with her body and unconscious mind to be taken completely by Carol a sixth time.  
Carol's skillful tongue quickly sated Therese's desire.  
Carol laid her head on Therese's abdomen, feeling the minute orgasmic twitches of her pelvis while still holding onto her hips.  
Carol spoke softly to Therese.  
"I love you, darling, more than words can tell."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1982  
> Marvin Gaye  
> The song wss Sexual Healing.  
> Back when sex wss classy.  
> Those lyrics personify the sexual heat between Carol and Therese.

Carol still lay, with her right cheek laying on Therese's abdomen and her hands holding her hips almost as if Carol thought if she didn't hold onto her Therese might slip away.  
From what appeared to be a distance she heard Therese call her name. Moving her head, yet still holding onto her hips, she rested her chin on Therese's abdomen and looked up at Therese.  
In an almost child like voice she heard Therese say she was sorry.  
Carol got up, sat next to Therese, caressed her face and told her "No, no, my darling. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, my love. I should have let you explain. Instead I lashed out in anger."  
Carol leant down and kissed Therese. Looking in her emerald eyes Carol could only keep saying she loved her in between kisses. And then the heat between Carol's legs began to rise again and though she had just made love to Therese she found herself doing so again. Carol's lips whispered "I love you, darling" over and over as she sucked at her neck. Therese once again surrendered herself to Carol. Her legs opened unconsciously as invitation inviting Carol's fingers to enter her. Carol proceeded gently with her fingers but with her mouth she was ravenous. All ready she left cupids marks on Therese's neck and now she was quickly doing the same to her chest and breasts. Carol found herself alternately biting and sucking each of her tender pink nipples causing Therese to first whimper and then moan. Her sounds only drove Carol on.  
When finally one long loud moan erupted from Therese as Carol entered her Carol paused allowing Therese to ride out her orgasm.  
She did not remove her fingers. She lay down, next to Therese but kept her fingers inside her feeling Therese tighten around them.  
Therese's eyes were glazed over, unfocused. Her breath came in deep pants and her chest rose and fell rapidly.  
Therese was slow to regain her senses yet when she did she placed her hand over Carol's to keep it where it was and fell back asleep, exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later Therese awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the house.  
She grabbed her robe as she left the bed, threw it on loosely neglecting to tie the belt and walked to the kitchen.  
Carol was standing at the stove, her back to her, cooking breakfast.  
As she heard movement behind her she turned her head round, smiling broadly at Therese. "Hungry, darling?"   
"Famished, " replied Therese as she walked over putting her arms around Carol from the back and kissed her neck. She placed her head on Carol's back, whispering, "I'm sore in all the right places, babe."  
Carol laughed. "Well! Hmmmm".  
"Now sit down and I'll serve you breakfast."  
Therese sat and closed her robe.   
Carol grabbed a plate, filled it, placed it before Therese and in so doing lifted Therese's head with her hand under her chin and kissed her good morning. When done she said, "I'll get your coffee, angel and juice. Orange ok?"  
"Therese was munching on a strip of bacon so all she said was "uh huh".  
Carol filled her own plate and came to the table but in sitting down she sat next to Therese, not across from her.  
Therese noted this. She looked questioningly at Carol. "I just want to be close to you darling" as she ran her free hand under Therese's robe and up her bare thigh.  
Therese gulped. " Babe?"  
"Yes?"  
Carol ran her hand closer to her intended purpose.  
Therese deftly removed Carol's hand, kissed her and whispered seductively, "later, babe. Right now I'm hungry." Therese giggled. "Honestly, Carol, with all the sex we have, if you were a guy I'd be pregnant many times over."  
Carol smiled wickedly, "Well, a gal can try." and went back to eating her eggs.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol told Therese she would do the cleanup so Therese could shower and dress. Carol had done so all ready.  
It was a wonderful summer afternoon so Carol was in bermuda shorts and a cotton blouse, tied at the waist exposing her midriff. Around the house Carol was barefoot. Once she stepped outside she slipped on high heeled sandals.  
Carol patted Therese on the bum, told her to scoot off, shower, dress and meet her outside.  
As Therese showered, Carol prepared a pitcher of lemonade liberally laced with vodka. Therese had developed a taste for this concoction ever since Abby had served it one summer afternoon party at her house in the burbs.  
Walking ever so carefully with the tray of glasses filled with ice and the pitcher of alcoholic lemonade, Carol slipped on her sandals and walked outside.  
Twenty minutes laterTherese joined her, hair still damp from showering.  
She noted Carol had put out only one lounge chair in which she was now stretched out. Therese knew exactly where Carol wanted her even though she patted the space between her opened legs.  
"Come, sit, darling." As Therese did so and leaned back into Carol's arms, Carol wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on top of Therese's damp hair. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's.  
Carol spoke.  
"Do you know how much I love you darling?"  
Therese laughed. "I think you showed me how much last night and this morning, babe."  
Carol chuckled. "Well....not just the sex, angel, though, my god, 8 years on and I still can't get enough of you. Abby says we go at it like rabbits. That her and Maggie are more like sisters these days. She often asks what our secret is."  
Therese turned to look at Carol. "You tell her about our sex life?"and looked quizzically at Carol.  
"No, no, not details, darling but Abby notices when we've had a particularly randy night by the love bites you leave and, well, my walk. All I say is you're a pistol in bed, nothing more."  
Carol got a serious mien to her.  
"Darling, let's have a drink and talk, ok?"  
Therese sighed. "Okay" and sat up as Carol poured out the lemonade and handed her a glass.  
Therese took a sip waiting nervously,.  
She noticed Carol had been very liberal with the vodka. Liquid courage, she thought?  
Carol put down her drink beckoning to Therese to lay back in her arms again.  
"Now, angel, tell me about this job offer."  
Therese squirmed unconsciously.  
"Darling, please." Carol kissed Therese's hair.  
Therese started to tell her Hearst newspapers in Albany had seen her photos in the NY Times and reached out offering her a position as senior photographer for the Times Union and Knickerbocker News, a morning and afternoon paper.  
"That's quite a compliment, darling. Why  
didn't you accept the offer?" Internally Carol became frightened. If Hearst recognized Therese's talent could Therese be tempted to follow her ambition and leave her?  
Therese shifted in Carol's arms. "Because I don't have the right to ask you to give up more than you have all ready given up to follow me."  
"Shouldn't I have been allowed to make that decision, Therese? You made it for me."  
"No, no, I made it for myself, babe." Therese got up on her knees facing Carol, placing her hands on either side of Carol's face, searching her blue eyes with her emerald ones.  
"Carol, it's just a job. A job. I can always get a job somewhere. I've been happy for the past 8 years with you. I've never been happy before." Therese put her head down, not looking at Carol. "I was so unhappy growing up. I cried myself to sleep every night."  
She looked up at Carol. "I love you so much. Here." She took Carol's hand placing it on her heart. "My heart will stop beating the day you no longer love me."  
Carol hugged Therese to her. "Darling, I'm so in love with you it hurts at times."  
Therese continued. " And when you got that promotion I was thrilled for you. Another reason not to take the job offer."  
"Besides," and Therese kissed Carol on the lips. "I did even better, babe. You gave me my own darkroom to play in. I can do as I like in there. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me?" As she laid in Carol's arms.  
"Darling, I'm sorry also for my reaction but we musn't have secrets from one another, ever, ok?Look at me, angel." Carol put her fingers under Therese's chin to better look in her eyes. "I'm in love with you. I hope I show you how much every day."  
Therese cast her eyes down, blushing. "You sure showed me last night and this morning how much you love me. That comment made Carol laugh out loud. Therese shifted, laying back in Carol's arms again and reached for her drink. "Babe?" "Yes, angel?" "Are we ok?" "Yes, angel, more than okay. Let's just enjoy a lazy afternoon." Carol looked around the yard. "Next year let's try a garden, darling. Vegetables, you know."


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, in bed, Therese was running her hands over Carol's body. Carol lay on her back, stretched out, hands above her head enjoying being caressed by Therese.  
"You're so beautiful, babe."  
Carol smirked. "You're just besotted with me, darling. Love blinds you to my flaws. Stretch marks, a bit of loose belly where Rindy grew inside me."  
Therese traced the light stretch marks with her fingers. "You're breath taking to me." "Carol?" "Yes, darling?" "Are you tired?" Carol saw Therese had that "look" in her eyes. She decided to play stupid. "What did you have in mind, angel?" "Oh, you know" as she lazily ran her hand lower on Carol. Carol sighed deeply and turned to her side to face Therese. " Yes, darling, always yes."


	20. Christmas Eve 1959

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to add later tonight, ladies.  
> Need to rest up for tonight's shift at the hospital.  
> Stay safe and well 😙

Abby always threw lavish parties for Christmas and New Years. With Maggie by her side the parties had become a bit more over the top.  
Alcohol flowed liberally. Wait staff was all female, scantilly clad and of course all nubile young lesbians readily available and many who were on the prowl for a sugar momma.  
Talk about a bacchnal! Rome had nothing on Abby!  
Carol protested going this year but Therese begged saying they rarely went anywhere now they lived outside the city. With her arms around Carol's neck and her best pouty lips saying "please, pretty please and I'll do that thing you like in bed" Carol finally relented but she added this was the last time her darling used sex as a bargaining chip.  
Therese laughed as she walked away at that comment wagging her finger at Carol, smirking. "Babe, all I have to do is say "come" and you do". Carol whirled around, hands on hips in feigned insult, but with eyes smiling at how bold and self assured Therese had become over the years. But she was right. She really was a pistol thought Carol.  
Carol made sure to RSVP that evening.

Christmas Eve A young 20 something blonde opened the door to Abby's mansion, holding a tray of martini's, welcoming Carol and Therese to Abby's. Carol handed over her coat and grabbed two martini's, sipping one as she scanned the party which was in full swing. Turning to Therese she handed her a drink, did her best to talk above the noise telling her she was going to look for Abby and say hello. Kissing her on the cheek Carol told her she would be right back. Therese wandered on into the fray. Suddenly a hand snaked round her waist and a sultry voice said "hello". Therese turned to see it was a busty redhead who had latched onto her. "Wanna dance, sweetie?" Therese deftly removed the redhead's hand, said "no thank you". "Ah, just one dance?" Just then Carol walked up. "Well, what have we here?" Carol said with a challenge. "Asking this cutie to dance is all," said the redhead. Carol grabbed Therese, put her arm securely around her and said, "She's taken." The redhead shrugged and walked off in search of a dance partner. "Let's mingle, darling but I'm keeping you close. And, god, I need another martini!" As the night went on Carol drank many more martini's. Abby encouraged such liberality, replacing Carol's drinks quite frequently, always calling over one of the pretty waitresses. Therese noticed how flirtatious Carol became the drunker she got. Carol's hands roaming openly over Therese as they danced, always grabbing her ass and kissing her neck, saying suggestive things to her. Whispering in her ear "I love you". Therese giggled at Carol's antics. After all Carol and her could never behave like this in public but among their own kind and with too many martini's Carol let down her hair. When Carol went in search of refreshing her drink Therese went in search of a bathroom. Her bladder was bursting. Wandering upstairs she couldn't recall which was the bathroom so she opened door after door. On opening the third door she just stood there, stunned. Maggie was passiontely kissing one of the waitresses. Therese just stood there, taking it all in. Closing the door, as quietly as she could, Therese knew Abby would be crushed if she found out. Finding the bathroom she peed and walked back down the hallway past the room she had come upon Maggie and the waitress. What a Xmas present, she thought, if Abby finds out. Downstairs she found Carol sitting on the arm of a chair in deep conversation with some brunette more Carol's age who had her hand placed strategically on Carol's thigh. Oh no, not my girl, thought Therese and marched over. Leaning over she put her fingers under Carol's chin, turned her head towards her and kissed her passionately. Carol's eyes flew wide and she openly moaned so that the brunette could hear. Taking Carol's hand she drew her up off the arm of the chair saying,"we're going home, babe." Carol shrugged, looked drunkenly at the brunette and said "merry Christmas" as Therese drew her away. Getting their coats and helping Carol on with hers Therese told her she was driving. Carol, slurring her words, said "sure, darling." Once home Carol slumped into bed, clothes stil on. Therese just stood there, laughing, thinking should I leave her like that or what? As she undressed Carol, Carol started to get sexually playful saying, "Darling, ya wanna fuck?" "No, babe, but you can't sleep in your dress. Let's get your dress off at least." Carol whined, "but it's Chrisrmas Eve". When Therese had Carol down to her bra and panties Carol once again attempted to drunkenly entice Therese. Therese stood, hands on hips, adamant they were not "fucking" and she, Therese was not fucking a drunk Carol. Carol lay on her back, hands over her head, pouting, saying Therese was being mean to her and as soon as she said that Carol fell fast asleep. Therese chose to sleep in the guest room that night.


	21. Early Christmas Morning

Carol lay in Christmas morning whilst Therese was up early, sitting in their kitchen, sipping coffee, watching the snow gently fall.  
The lights from their Christmas tree twinkled casting rainbow colors on the presents beneath.  
Therese thought to the gifts she had chosen for Carol while on her lunch hour in the city.  
A spa day, a leather briefcase but most of all the 18 carat gold Italian ring with a dark intaglio selected especially for her.  
She knew, the moment she saw it that it was meant for Carol.  
Carol. Hmmmm she thought. Drunk Carol, left alone, got into trouble. Should she be angry with her? Gloss over it? Would Carol even recall last night?  
Maybe, she thought, I'll wait till she brings it up. If she doesn't I'll let it pass unnoticed.  
Therese knew men and women were attracted to Carol. All Carol had to do was walk in a room and heads would turn just to look at her. Being at Abby's though, where all the guests were as her and Carol, well....but Carol had never been this drunk before .  
Therese got up, went to the window and looked out, dreaming.  
Some hours later Carol appered in the kitchen, still in her bra and panties whining she had a hangover.  
Therese went over, kissed her lightly, said Merry Christmas and "I all ready laid out aspirin and juice for you. Sit. I'll pour coffee."  
Carol plopped in the closest chair shading her eyes. Carol held her head in her handw. "I feel like a train hit me." She downed the proferred aspirin with the glass of tomato juice. "Hungry, babe? I'll cook," Therese offered. "No, no, no food, thanks. Just coffee." And she added, with a twinkle in her eye, "You're a lousy cook, darling." Slowly Carol's hangover was receeding. That's when she realized she was in her bra and panties from last night. "Where's my dress? Did I drop it on the floor?" "I hung it up when I undressed you. I'll drop it at the cleaners for you, babe. It stinks of cigarette smoke." Carol mused over her coffee. Reaching out to take Therese's hand in hers she said, "You're too good to me, angel." Suddenly Carol rose up from her seat, said she needed to shower and brush her teeth. Abby and Maggie would be over, in the afternoon, to exchange gifts. Half an hour later a freshly showered Carol came bouncing down the stairs. "I feel like a new woman", as she walked over to Therese, who was sprawled out on the sofa in the living room. Lifting up Therese's legs Carol plopped herself down, placing Therese's legs over her lap. Her hands ran unthinkingly up and down Therese's legs. "Merry Christmas, darling". Carol rested her head on the back of the sofa and eyed Therese. Therese pointed to the presents under the tree. "Want to open yours, babe?" "No, let's wait for Abby and Maggie. But first...." Carol paused. "Why did you sleep in guest room last night?" Therese was noticeably silent. Carol continued. "Was it because I drank too much?" She looked at Therese, who was silently weighing what to say. Carol threw up her hands. "What? What did I do? I did something or you wouldn't have left our bed." Carol put on a sad face, running her hands up Therese's legs. Therese laughed. "Stop that" and pushed her away. "Ya really wanna know?" Carol came close to Therese with her upper body. "Yes, I really wanna know", mimicking Therese. Therese looked squarely at Carol. " It was that brunette you were so engrossed in. She had her hand on your thigh." "You mean Gail? OMG Therese, we went to college together. She's an old friend, a tennis partner back in college. OMG you thought she was putting the moves on me?" Therese bit her finger. "Yeah, I did." Carol reached over, pulled Therese close to her. Carol smiled. "You still get jealous, darling, after all this time. I'm honored." "By the way, darling, I didn't get my Christmas Eve fuck. Was it because you thought?" Therese kissed Carol on the cheek. "Yeah, it was." Therese started to unbutton Carol's blouse as she whispered in her ear. Carol drew in her breath, anticipating what was to come. One of the perks of living on a dead end street with no close neighbors and plenty of shrubs was no thought need be given to close the curtains. Therese whispered in Carol's ear all the things she wanted to do to Carol if Carol would only let her. In a husky voice Carol barely got out "But Abby and Maggie should be arriving soon" as Therese pulled Carol's blouse down and off her shoulders. Therese pushed Carol down on the sofa and snaked her hand inside Carol's slacks. Very quickly Carol's arousal reached it's peak and as she moaned out loudly the front door opened and in walked Abby and Maggie, bearing gifts. Abby took one look, turned to Maggie and said, "See? I told you they go at it like rabbits!"


	22. Chapter 22

Carol and Therese stood outside, arms around each others waist, waving goodbye to Abby and Maggie who were on their way to Maggie's parents house for Christmas dinner.  
Merry Christmas echoed up and down the driveway as Abby backed out and onto the road.  
Walking back inside Carol made comment about Maggie. "I think the angora sweaters you picked out were a hit with both of them, darling but something seems off with those two. Maggie seemed kind of distant toward Abby, don't you think?" As Carol busied herself picking up the living room.  
Therese followed, helping, wondering if she should tell Carol what she had come upon the night before at the party.  
Walking into the kiitchen Carol called back for Therese to bring the martini shaker with her.  
Shaker in hand Therese walked into thr kitchen, placed the shaker on the counter and hugged Carol from the back. Carol continued to wash the glasses placing them in the rack to dry.  
Kissing Carol's back Therese said "Carol?" as if it were a question.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"I think I know why."  
"Why what, darling"   
Therese laid her head sideways on Carol's back.  
"Why Maggie seemed distant to Abby"  
Carol whirled around in Therese's arms to fave her.  
"I....when I went to find the bathroom I opened the wrong door and saw Maggie kissing one of the waitresses."  
Carol looked concerned.  
"Did Maggie see you?"  
"No. Though I was do stunned at seeing Maggie grinding up against one of the waitresses I just stood there for a moment. That's when I saw you with Gail and said oh, no, not my girl and grabbed you."  
Carol pushed the hair back from Therese's face.  
"Now I understand, darling but poor Abby. She's in love with Maggie."  
Therese bit her lip. "Maybe Maggie was drunk. You know. Not herself." Then she thought. "Are you going to tell Abby what I saw?"  
Carol shook her head no. " No, I don't want to break her heart and don't you tell her. Things will judt have to happen in thrir own time."  
As they walked into the living room Carol asked about the small unopened Christmas gift she saw Therese whisk away and hide behind the clock on the mantle.   
Therese coyly smiled. "You'll see".


	23. Chapter 23

Therese had Carol sit in the pub chair.  
As casually as she could Therese walked over to the mantle and removed the small gift wrapped box.  
For a moment she paused, back to Carol, holding the gift in both hands next to her heart. Turning around, shy smile on her face she walked over to Carol, who waited oh so patiently but with a look that reminded Therese of the lady and the tiger, sat on Carol's lap, her one arm placed around Carol's shoulders to steady herself and handed the gift to Carol.  
"Wait! Don't open it. I have a speech all prepared."  
Therese cleared her throat in a shaky voice,. "Carol, I.....oh, damn....look. I'm more in love with you than when we first met and yes, it was love st first sight for me. I love you. Carol. Not just the things you can afford to give me. I'd love you if you were penniless. I love YOU, the person you are, the heart you love me with. And...and if it were possible I'd ask you to marry me." Therese started to put her thumb in her mouth. Carol noticed and casually removed it.  
Therese put her arms around Carol's neck burying her head in Carol's shoulder. "Marry me, please, pretty please" she murmered into Carol's neck. "Carol Belivet....Has a nice ring to it darling." "Open the present, please?" Therese begged but looked away in fear Carol wouldn't like it.


	24. Chapter 24

A box.  
A box wrapped in gilt foil as bright as the sun.  
Such Therese handed Carol and Carol now turned in her hand.  
Unlike the very first Xmas gift Therese ever gave Carol, Carol did not shake this one. Carol knew the moment was far too precious for levity.  
Therese's faint trembling was witness to the weightiness of the moment.  
Very delicately Carol removed the wrapping, slipping her lacquered nails underneath the tape and lifting oh so carefully.  
Even the wrapping would be something Carol would come treasure, put up with other such mementos and years from now look on it and remember this moment.  
Underneath the wrapping was a gold colored box.  
Carol opened the box to find a sun colored velvet case.  
Though Therese still hid her face on Carol's shoulder she watched the unwrapping with nervous anticipation.  
Very slowly Carol opened it.  
Inside was an 18 carat gold band with a dark intaglio with the profile of a beautifully coifed woman.  
With tears in her eyes Carol asked Therese to place the ring on her finger. With shaky hands Therese removed the ring from the box, took Carol's left hand in hers and slipped it on her ring finger.  
"Darling..." was all Carol could say.  
Therese put her finger on Carol's lips to shhhsh her.  
Even in the throes of passion their gaze never communicated the depth of their love for each other as it did in that moment.  
Therese placed her head on Carol's shoulder again just content to look upon Carol as she contemplated the gift Therese had given.  
How she could afford such a priceless object Carol would never ask and never know.  
But, like in The Gift Of The Magi, Therese had sold her portfolio of photographs to purchase Carol's ring.


	25. New Years Eve

Carol didn't really want to go into the city for Abby's New Years Eve party. Living in the burbs, taking the train in each day, leaving the car at home, not having to fight traffic had spoiled her  
Besides. Therese had a photo assignment that night for the Times so she would be attending alone. Carol begged off going as deftly as she could. Abby had done her best to get Carol to attend saying their kind would all be gathered under one roof and they could let their hair doen and be themselves and Maggie wouldn't be there  
Maggie would be at her restaurant that night so couldn't Carol come, keep Abby company and help out?  
Carol still nicely declined. She knew how the ladies behaved where alcohol was involved. They had weathered one misunderstsnding at one of Abby's parties, she was not about to risk another. She would only attend with Therese by her side. Carol's mind wandered back to Xmas Eve, before Therese misinterpreted what she saw. Holding Therese in her arms, dancing close to her, being able to be affectionate in a public setting, letting their world know this beautiful, talented young woman was hers and hers alone. Carol sighed at the memory. She found herself looking at her ring. This was no dime store ring Therese had purchased nor something offered to the general public. Therese would have had to search this out, in out of the way places, possibly taken out of the vault for a select few. The intaglio was perfect. The gold glimmered in the moonlight only as Italian gold can. And it fit so perfectly on her finger. Many of the staff and clients had commented on it. Some even hinted who was the lucky man whom Carol had stolen his heart? Carol smiled, said thank you at the compliment and redirected the conversstion. Internally, though, it made her proud to wear a visible token of their love. And Therese had proposed. So bashfully yet she had done so when Carol, herself, was too afraid to ask. "Oh, my darling," she thought. "How I long to make you mine legally" She thought how the years had not diminished their passion. They were like hormonal teenagers in bed. Therese was able to elicit feelings for sex she never knew she possessed. It was never like this with Abby and with Harge? Sex was a chore, a means to an end, a baby. With Therese there was no end only new beginnings surrounded by greater depths of passion. Carol moved the ring back and forth on her finger. Hurry home, darling, she prayed. My body aches for you.


	26. Chapter 26

3 a.m New Years Day

Carol was wakened by the sound of a car door slamming. Muted voices, one male, one female.  
She rolled over on her back. She could pick out Therese's voice in a crowd but whose was the other.  
She heard the front door open and close, keys dropped on an end table. Footsteps on the stairs.  
She turned her head expectantly towards the open bedroom doorway.  
Therese paused in the doorway.  
Carol held out her arms, wordlessly beckoning Therese to her bed. Therese closed the distsnce between them swiftly. Kneeling on the bed, looking down at Carol she said, "I missed you."  
She lowered herself in Carol's arms. "I missed you she repeated."  
"I missed you, too, darling but you're home now. Get undressed and come to bed."  
Therese stood by the side of the bed stripping off her clothes, letting them fall where they may. Her eyes never left Carol's.  
When she was done she slid into Carol's arms.  
"Happy New Year, darling" as Carol pushed back the hair that fell over Therese's eyes.  
"Happy New Year, Carol."  
Therese looked at Carol intently. " Are you tired, babe?"  
"Hmmm, somewhat. You know I don't sleep well without you."  
With a shit ass grin on her face Therese asked, "Want to welcome in the New Year with a bang?"  
Carol let out a throaty laugh. With her mouth close to Therese's ear she purred, "I'm all yours, my darling, all yours."


	27. Chapter 27

Therese sauntered into the kitchen just arriving home from a Sunday assignment for the Times.  
Carol stood over the stove stirring something in a pot.  
"Smells good, babe" as Therese gave Carol a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hungry darling?"  
Therese smiled broadly, patting her stomach. "I'm always hungry", as she started setting the kitchen table.  
Carol wiped her hands on a nearby towel, walked over to Therese, took her in her arms, saying, "How about a proper hello, hmmm?"  
After a minute or so, as Carol ran her fingers over Therese's lips she asked if she knew where they had put her portfolio. Did it get tucked away somewhere in the move?  
Therese tried to deflect the conversation saying "it's somewhere around".  
Well, I need it darling. A client of mine owns a gallery and I mentioned your name and your work and he's interested. Will you get it after we eat?"  
Carol ladeled out the soup as she said this.  
Therese said nothing.  
Carol sat.  
"Well? Will you find it later, darling? This could be a real opportunity for others to see your talent."  
Therese didn't look up as she ate. "Carol, they all ready see whatever talent I have in the Times."  
Carol looked intently at Therese. Therese was behaving oddly she thought. Why wasn't she excited?  
"Therese".  
Carol never called her Therese at home. Only when she was upset with her.  
Therese looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you seem reluctant to show your portfilio?"  
Therese drew in a deep breath.  
"I don't have it anymore, Carol?"  
Carol's eyes widened. "Did we lose it in the move? I swear I saw it sometime before Xmas."  
Therese finally looked at Carol. "I sold it."  
Carol arched an eyebrow. "Sold it? Why?"  
Therese reached over taking Carol's left hand in hers. "To buy you this ring."  



	28. Chapter 28

Early spring.

Carol was awake at 4 a.m. listening to the chirping of birds outside their window. It would soon come on a year they had moved here. In the city she was never aware how the avian species rose hours before dawn signaling a new day with boisterous song.  
Therese lay on her side, her back to Carol. She could hear her easy breathing as she slept. Carol placed her hand on Therese's back which caused her to turn over, towards Carol and mumble something unintelligsble. Instinctively Therese placed her arm around Carol's waist.  
Carol loved nights like this. Easy nights, unhurried, without worry.  
Her hand rested over Therese's arm.  
Her head turned toward the coming dawn.


	29. Chapter 29

Just past lunch time, as Carol walked towards her office, her secratary handed her a message  
Carol quickly scanned it.

CALL ABBY

Once in her office Carol dialed (yes, they DIALED back then) Abby's home phone.  
A sad sounding Abby answered.  
"What's up Abby?"  
Carol heard Abby take a deep breath. "Maggie's been cheating on me."  
"Hold on, Abby" as Carol put the phone on hold, walked to her office door, told Sally hold all her calls and closed the door behind her.  
Returning to her desk she picked up her phone, taking it off hold.  
She heard Abby sniffling.  
"How do you know Maggie's cheating on you?"  
Abby continued, "I thought to surprise her last night at the restaurant at closing time and found her and one of her waitresses indelicato as they say." Abby sniffled again. Carol rubbed her forehead imagining how terribly this must affect Abby. "Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry." Abby continued. " She's been calling me all morning but I won't speak to her." Just then her secratary knocked on the door, entered and whispered, "Don't forget you have that board meeting in 10 minutes." Carol nodded in understanding and told Abby she had to go but " please come for dinner tonight at the house, pack a bag and stay over." Abby said she'd think about it. "Just come, Abby. You're family." Hanging up Carol thought, Therese was right. Maggie was cheating on Abby. Gathering up papers and placing them in a folder Carol prepared to go to her meeting. Walking to the board room she thought, "How lucky I am with Therese."


	30. Chapter 30

After the meeting Carol called Therese, at the Times, to tell her about her phone call from Abby and that she had invited Abby for dinner and to stay at least the night if not longer.  
Therese said she understood to which Carol said, "You're a star, darling" and blew her a kiss through the telephone. "See you at dinner, darling."


	31. Chapter 31

Abby sat sobbing with Carol's arms around her. "How could she, Carol, how could she" Abby wailed. Therese made herself scarce, deciding to go busy herself in her darkroom. Carol threw Therese a kiss as Therese walked out of the room as a thank you for her thoughtfulness. Therese mouthed,"no problem". In her dark room Therese busied herself. She didn't give a second thought to Carol comforting Abby. She knew Carol and Abby had the same strong friendship that she shared with Dannie. They were both lucky to have such wonderful friends and to have found each other. Therese kept busy to give Abby all the time she needed with Carol. Much later she heard a knock on her door. "Come in". Carol walked in, closing the door behind her. "My darling girl," Carol said as she put her arms around Therese and held her close. "How's Abby?" Therese asked as Carol pushed Therese's hair off her forehead and looked at her in a loving fashion. "She's lying down in the guest room. I believe she's all cried out for now." Therese asked how Maggie could do this to Abby? Carol drew in a breath. "One never knows what goes on between couples, darling." Carol paused. "Abby didn't make much sense. She's still in shock and hurt deeply." Therese laid her head on Carol's shoulder. "I'll never cheat on you, ever." Carol ran her hand over the back of Therese's hair and murmured, "somehow, darling, we have something special. I try never to question what we have or why we do. We just do." Therese whispered,"It's because we're in love." She looked up at Carol. "And we show each other how much in love we are. Like this." Therese put her hand on the back of Carol's neck, drawing her to her lips. Over and over they kissed, hungrily seeking the other. Finally Carol pulled back a bit. "Darling, I would say let's continue this in bed but Abby might hear and in her condition, well.....do you think for one night we can....you know." Therese nodded in agreement, placed a light kiss on Carol's cheek and pinched her ass. "Ouch" "Just letting you know how wound up I am but I can wait". Taking Therese by the hand Carol said, "let's get dinner ready. I'll cook, you assist, okay? Maybe we can entice Abby downstairs with a home cooked meal."


	32. Chapter 32

Carol peeked in on Abby while Therese set the table.  
Abby lay on top of the sheets, still in her clothes.  
Carol sat on the bed, called Abby's name quietly.  
"Abby. .....Abby, dear."  
Abby turned on her side, facing Carol.  
She grabbed Carol's hand in hers.  
Carol squeezed Abby's hand. "Hungry? Would you like to have some dinner?"  
Abby started to tear up again.  
"Why don't you take a quick shower. We can hold dinner while you do."  
Abby grabbed onto Carol. "What am I going to do?" "For starters you are going to shower, change and come down to dinner." Carol patted her hand and stood up. Instinctively she knew Abby was about to ask Carol why Carol couldn't love her? Or behave in a manner Carol was not inviting. She loved Abby as a dear friend but in her distraught state she knew Abby might behave impetuously. She did not want any misunderstandings between them nor to have Therese worry. No, she would handle this deftly. Carol stood in the doorway. "Come down when you're ready." In the kitchen Carol came up behind Therese who was sitting at the table. Wrapping her arms around her Carol said, "Have I told you how much I love you?" Therese patted Carol's arm. "Not in the last hour, babe." "Do you mind if Abby stays a few days? Hmmm?" "No, Carol, it's fine."


	33. Chapter 33

Therese closed the bedroom door behind her and climbed into bed.  
Dinner had gone well. They had kept the conversation light. Abby didn't tear up once. Abby decided to watch some television while Carol and Therese said good night.  
Sliding into Carol's arms, Therese gave Carol a kiss and placed her head on Carol's shoulder.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, angel?"  
Without looking at Carol, Therese said, "Abby's still in love with you."  
Carol lifted Therese's head up to look at her."Why do you say that?"  
Playing with the buttons on Carol's pajamas Therese said,"Oh, please, it's written all over her. I'm not jealous, just saying I know."  
Carol was silent.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
Therese started to unbutton Carol's top. "If we're real quiet can we?" As she opened Carol's top and kissed her chest. "Can you be quiet, babe?"  
Carol sighed. How could she say no? Just Therese's lips drove her crazy but her hands on her body sent her over the top.  
Carol found herself holding back a moan. "Darling, please, please don't. I can never be quiet when we make love. God, you drive me crazy just as you are.......omg."  
Downstairs Abby turned up the sound on the television.


	34. Chapter 34

Abby turned the volume up in an effort to drown out the sounds emanating from behind closed doors. She could make out which was Carol's quite distinctively. She hung her head. Carol was never that vocal with her.  
Gazing longingly up she asked herself why Carol never loved her as she does Therese? The evidence of their passion rang in her ears.  
She knew Carol loves her, as a friend, but that's it.  
Earlier she confessed to Carol that she was still in love with her. Carol was firm, but gentle saying she loves Abby as a friend and a friend only and wants the best for her friend.   
Abby wondered if Carol told Therese what she confessed.  
Abby liked Therese yet if there was no Therese would there be a chance for Carol to love her, Abby thought.  
Listen to them, they do go at it like rabbits! Maggie was never like that in bed though their sex life had been satisfactory at first. The past months Maggie was too tired, always brushing Abby off. Now she knew why. Her needs were being met elsewhere.


	35. Chapter 35

Carol ran her fingers up and down Therese's sweaty back.  
Carol hummed contentedly, every now and then exchanging light kisses with Therese.  
"Darling?"  
Therese went hmmm.  
"Darling, Abby needs to stay here a while. Are you okay with that? She'll be alone here when we go to work. Maybe sitting outside, trying not to think will be good for her."  
Therese took Carol's face in her hands. "It's fine, babe." Then laid her head on Carol's chest while she idly played with Carol's breast.  
Carol giggled. "Stop that, you mynx. You're insatiable."  
Therese giggled. "But look, babe. Your nipples always get so pointed at my touch." Looking up at Carol, "I excite you don't I? Even after all these years."  
Carol rubbed noses with Therese. "Yes, darling, you sure do, always. I have to stop myself thinking about you when I'm at work. If I don't....well" Carol chuckled. Holding Therese tightly to her she confessed "I'm more in love with you than at the start. Don't ever doubt that. Now let's sleep. We both work in the morning."


	36. Chapter 36

Abby spent the next few days doing exactly as Carol said she might.  
Sitting outside, smoking up a storm, sometimes a drink in hand but mostly not thinking.  
Fortunately she was no longer made anxious by Maggie's phone calls.  
Here, the phone was silent which helped Abby relax.  
Nothing was expected of her by Carol or Therese. Frankly, Abby was in no condition to be expected to do anything. She kind of wandered through the hours.  
On Abby's second night there, Carol decided to barbecue. Though Therese was not a very good cook she was tolerable with a charcoal grill.  
Carol oohed and aahed at Therese with her chef's hat on and apron that read "barbeque king". There was none that said "queen" since it was assumed only men barbecued.  
Abby just kind of morphed in the lawn chair.  
Having only two lawn chairs, when they were done eating Carol laid back in the vacant one, patted between her legs for Therese to sit.  
Abby suddenly noticed and protested she would go inside, watch tv, so Therese could have her lawn chair.  
"Don't be silly, Abby", Carol said. "We always sit this way." As Therese settled in Carol's arms and Carol kissed the top of her head.  
"Comfy, darling?"  
"Hmmm" was Therese's reply.  
Abby immediately became green with envy and it showed. Both ladies noted the look on Abby's face.  
Abby excused herself saying she had to use the restroom.  
When Abby was in the house Therese turned to Carol with concern saying maybe she shouldn't....and Carol cut her off. "Don't you dare move, angel. Neither Abby or anyone else will prevent us from being affectionate in our own home. Bad enough out there I virtually have to ignore you but here, in our home, we do as we like and I like very much having you sit with me."  
Abby returned shortly after still looking a bit green.  
Carol tried to keep the conversation light avoiding certain topics.  
After about an hour Abby said she was tired and would retire for the night. Both ladies bid her good night.  
Carol and Therese sat in silence watching the stars come out one by one.  
Therese pointed to the Big Dipper. Carol commented on how it really did look like a "man in the moon" and wondered if the moon spied on lovers like themselves.  
Therese turned so her front was now to Carol's front. She laid in Carol's arms listening to the beat of Carol's heart.  
They sat like that for the longest time in silence till the dew wet the grass and the chill of evening crept in.


	37. Chapter 37

Early Saturday morning the phone rang.  
Carol answered.  
"Oh, hello. Yes. Yes, I see", Carol replied as she mouthed to Therese it was Maggie.  
"I really couldn't say. No, I can't speak for her."  
Carol listened, eyes looking at Therese who was watching Carol intently.  
Therese mouthed, "Should I get Abby?"  
Carol nodded no.  
Carol reached for the notepad and pen, kept by the phone and wrote somethung down quickly.  
"Yes, I'll see that she gets it. Goodbye."  
Hanging up the phone all she could do was say, "Well, that was a surprise."  
Therese looked quizically at Carol.  
"Maggie wants to meet with Abby and talk."  
"That's good, right?" Therese said.  
"I hope so, darling, because none of us can go on like this."  
Giving Therese a good morning kiss she said she was going upstairs and talk to Abby.  
"Wish me luck, darling", Carol whispered. "I want our home back. I hate having to curtail our sex life because we are so vocal".  
Therese watched Carol as she walked away. She hungered to hear Carol scream out her name when they made love. Soon, God, soon she thought. Her very next thought was when did she become such a horny bitch lusting after Carol all the time and Carol, who everyone thinks is an ice cold blonde, such a sex pot?   
Therese could hair faintly the voices of Carol and Abby speaking.  
Half an hour later Carol returned with a huge smile on her face.  
"Well?,"asked Therese.  
"She'll talk. Today in fact. I'm dropping Abby off at her place on my way to work."  
Impetuously Carol grabbed Therese and kissed her. "Tonight, angel, I get to ravish your body", as she squeezed Therese's ass.  
Therese smiled a wicked grin. "Promises, promises."  
Carol wagged her finger at Therese. "Don't dare me, darling, just be in bed when I arrive home."  
As Carol walked away Therese heard her say,"I think tonight calls for a bottle of champange".


	38. Chapter 38

As Carol pulled up to Abby's house, Maggie was all ready there, in her auto, waiting.  
Carol reached over, gave Abby's hand a squeeze.  
"What do I say?: Abby asked Carol.  
"Just tell her how you feel, how hurt you are and where you and she want to go from here."  
Abby got out of Carol's car and at the same time Maggie got out of hers.  
Carol waited till the two walked in Abby's front door.  
"Well," she thought, "I've done all I can do. Now it's up to them."  
While driving to the furniture house thoughts on how generous Therese had been towards Abby this past week filled her mind. Carol was proud of Therese. Truly, that day at Frankemburg's changed her life for the better in so many ways.  
Carol said a little prayer for Abby and Maggie.  
Musn't forget to pick up that bottle of champange, she thought. I have an itch only Therese can scratch.


	39. Chapter 39

Maggie followed Abby inside.  
Walking into the parlor Abby was loathe to turn around. She feared doing so would cause her to break down in tears. Maggie spoke first. "Abby, honey.." Abby whirled around, tears in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?" she shouted. "How could you? I love you!" Maggie backed up at Abby's outburst. "And I love you, baby." Abby paced. "Don't you baby me! I saw you wirh that woman!" Maggie dropped her head. "I know. I know." "Why? Why?", Abby cried. "I can't compete with her, Abby." Abby looked puzzled. "Compete with who?" Maggie's shoulders slumped. "I can't compete with Carol." "What the hell? Carol?" "Yes, honey, Carol." Maggie shrugged. "I'm not cultured, not beautiful, speak with an accent. I'm not Carol, never will be. I own a steak house by the side of a highway. I will never be anything else." Abby collapsed on the couch. "OMG. Is this why you cheated on me?" Maggie sat next to Abby. "Yeah, honey. I know you're still in love with your goddess. My god, everyone knows. I bet Carol knows." Abby started to cry. Maggie put her arm around Abby's shoulders. "I got lonely, honey. Please don't cry so." Maggie held Abby while she cried. Maggie started crying, too. Between sobs Maggie said she was sorry and that she loved Abby but she couldn't compete with Abby's love for Carol.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go a bit further but did not want to offend anyone nor appear pornographic.  
> We all know how physical love is expressed between two women.  
> Saying that, if my readers, and I am so grateful for all of you, wish me to continue leave your comment.  
> Or, you can use your vivid imagination.  
> Frankly, I always see these two having a very active, loving, physical love life expressed through affection, intimate touches and sexual intimacy.

That evening......... 

Carol walked in the darkened house.  
"Darling? Angel? Are you home?"  
Putting the bottle of champange on the counter she called out, "Darling?" once more.  
Carol got the ice tray out of the freezer, filling the ice bucket on the counter and placing the bottle of pink champange in it.  
Carol's lasvicious thoughts turned to how the color of the champange matched the pale rosy pinkness of Therese's nether lips and how luscious the mixture of bubbly champange and Therese's wetness would be. Anticipation made her lick her lips.  
Walking up the stairs, ice bucket, glasses in hand Carol hummed as she went. Glasses in one hand, ice bucket in the other Carol stopped when she got to their bedroom and leant against the door jamb, pausing in admiration at the vision before her. Bathed in moonlight lay Therese, unclothed, slumbering with the covers cast to the side. Carol stood there for the longest time just looking at the physical woman Therese had become in the ensuing years. The once boyish hips had flared out to a woman's so when she walked they swayed seductively. An entire cup size had filled out her breasts. Her face had taken on a more mature look. "And she's all mine," thought Carol. Carol slipped off her high heels, leaving them at the doorway. In her stocking feet she tip toed in the room placing the ice bucket, with the champange and the glasses on the night stand. As quietly as she could Carol removed her clothing, all but her underpants. Though they were soaked through she knew Therese loved discovering for herself how excited she made Carol. Sliding into bed next to Therese Carol cooed "darling" to Therese. Placing a kiss on her lips she felt Therese awaken, put her arms around her to draw her nearer and deepen the kiss. Carol ran her hands down Therese's body, positioning Therese directly under her. Breaking their kiss, Carol looked into those emerald eyes and whispered huskily, "My god how I desire you". "Darling", as Carol reached over to grab the glasses,"I brought champange. Pink champange, angel. Shall we pop the cork?" Carol said suggestively running her fingers down the front of Therese? Or shall I pop your cork.....Hmmm, baby doll? Therese uttered a soft moan as she shifted under Carol as Carol handed her a champange glass. Carol sat up. She filled Therese's flute first.... "Hey", Therese shouted as her champange flute was over filled and dribbled on her front and between her legs. "Oh, darling",Carol said feigning innocence, taking the flute from Therese's hand and placing it on the night stand. Turning back Carol caught Therese attemtping to wipe herself off with her hands. "No, no, angel, let me do that. After all," as she arched her brow,"it is my fault." Taking Therese's hands in her she proceeded to first lick her palms with her tongue flattened. Therese sank back into the pillows watching Carol with hooded eyes. Next Carol put each of Therese's fingers in her mouth, sucking off the champange all the while keeping her eyes locked on Therese's green ones. Therese moaned out loud, throwing her head back which caused Carol to moan with her. Murmuring softly Carol half said to herself "what a wonderful way to enjoy some bubbly". Carol let go of Therese's hands, pushing her on her back. She proceeded to slake her tongue over Therese's front. Reaching for the champange with her free hand she dribbled it in Therese's navel which made Therese squeal. Carol slurped noisily at the puddle of champange. Therese squirmed under her. Carol then dribbled champange on Therese's abdomen which ran between her legs. Therese squealed, then moaned loudly as Carol began to lick noisily. "Shhh, darling, shhhh shhhh. You're so wet and so luscious." Carol positioned herself between Therese's legs, lapping away while Therese grabbed at Carol's head, holding her tight. " JESUS, CAROL!" Using her lips she planted light kisses on Therese's inner thighs cooing "I love you, angel, I love you so much. Therese, without conscious thought, spread her legs wide open. Carol, impelled forward by Therese's submission to her mouth proceeded to lick around the entrance to the sexual soul of the woman she loved. The response from Therese was immediate. Her back arched off the bed thrusting towards Carol with Therese openly pleading with Carol to enter her with her tongue. Therese cried out and grabbed onto the sheets as she climaxed on Carol's tongue. Carol held onto Therese's hips slaking her thirst with the fountain that sprang forth from Therese. Therese proceeded to tremble, her breath coming in gasps as Carol relentlessly loved her. When the final apex was reached Carol heard Therese actually scream, her tongue held almost viselike and Therese almost levitate from the bed and then fall back and release. Carol didn't move nor release her hold on Therese. She waited till slowly, ever so slowly, Therese's breathing leveled out and Carol heard her name being called ever so faintly. Only then did she move her body up Therese, never losing contact nor letting her go. Emerald eyes opened but still unfocused. Carol softly kissed her lips calling her "darling, my darling, my love, god I want you yet". Therese slowly recovered. Carol waited, her full weight pressing down on Therese. "Darling?" A subtle smile graced Therese's face as she brought her fingers to Carol's lips. "Sleep now, darling. We have all night to celebrate our love."


	41. Chapter 41

Carol was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, robe untied, when Therese tip toed up behind her, putting her arms around her where they touched the uncovered breasts of Carol.  
"Good morning, Carol" said a sleepy voiced Therese.  
"Morning, darling. Sleep well?"  
"Immensely" as she placed her bare bottomed ass in Carol's lap and fondled Carol's breasts, saying, in feigned surprise, " What have we here? Hmmm?" As her hands squeezed Carol's breasts.  
"Carol", Therese suddenly said thoughtfully, "I know Abby's your best friend and I'm glad our home was her refuge when she needed it but I'm so glad we are back to normal. Last night was wonderful and we could let loose. God that felt good."  
Therese gave Carol a slow, intimate kiss while Carol ran her hand between Therese's thighs. Therese started to breathe heavily and came quickly. Holding onto Carol she said, "I'm hungry."  
Carol sarcastically said, "I can tell you are but how about some food. We can go back to bed later."  
"Yes, Carol, yes, yes, yes."

(Later that morning)  
Carol reached across Therese who lay across Carol in bed. "Angel, I want to check in on Abby, okay? Let me up. I promise to return to bed and we can resume."  
Therese rolled off Carol, onto her back. Carol eyed her open body posture hungrily. "Like McArthur said, darling, I will return"br /> Putting on her robe, glancing back at Therese, she blew her a kiss and went downstairs.


	42. Chapter 42

"Good morning, Abby."  
Carol could hear Maggie in the background asking "who's calling?"  
Abby giggled as Maggie cozied up to her in bed.  
"Hi, Carol. Is it morning?"  
Carol heard Abby whisper "stop that."  
"Well, things seem to be going rather well with you two from what I'm hearing. So you more than kissed and made up from what I can hear."  
Abby playfully slapped Maggie who was nipping at Abby's shoulder.  
"Carol, can I get back to you? I'm tied up at the moment or," Abby giggled, " About to be tied up."  
and hung up without saying goodbye.  
"Well," said Carol as she placed the phone back down, "That's that."  
Carol walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Therese looked Carol up and down.  
Standing by the side of the bed, looking down on a very naked Therese, she dropped her robe and in her most seductive voice said, "Where were we, darling? Oh, that's right. Your fingers were inside me. Shall we resume?"


	43. Late June 1960

Therese pulled at her sweaty bra. The mid afternoon sun was sweltering and having her "girls" encased was causing her extreme discomfort.  
Wiping beads of sweat off her brow she thought how lucky men are. They can go around topless. "Damn", she muttered under her breath.  
Carol didn't seem to suffer from the heat and humudity as much as Therese.  
There Carol was in her bathing suit and high healed sandals, sitting in the shade, sipping a cool lemonade.  
"Darling, just take the damn thing off. Take a cool shower and forget the damn harness. Besides," as she gave Therese her best ogle, "I get a better view of your beautiful bosom."  
Therese grumbled, got up from the lawn chair and started inside. Carol called after. "Put on your swim suit and I'll wet you down with the hose."  
As Therese walked in the house the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Carol, it's for you. Harge."  
Carol shot up from the chair. "Rindy! Something wrong with Rindy?" came out of her mouth as she took the phone from Therese and tried to calm down.  
"Hello, Harge. Is Rindy okay? She wants to visit? When? Oh, of course, of course. Tomorrow is fine. What time? Yes, yes. Goodbye"  
Carol hung up the phone and burst into tears. Therese, who had been standing there took Carol in her arms.  
Between sobs Carol managed to get out Rindy asked to see her mother. Demanded to see her mother, Harge had said.  
"Omg, my baby, Therese, my baby is coming to see me. Omg."  
Therese got Carol to sit down. Therese leaned back on the sofa, taking Carol with her and let her sob till there were no more tears.  
Finally Carol quieted down.  
"Carol", Therese spoke. " I'll make myself absent. Go visit Dannie, okay?"  
Carol sat up. "No, no, darling, don't you dare go anywhere."  
Therese shook her head. "No, I let you have your way all the time. Yoy haven't seen Rindy in years. You need this time alone with her. I'll call Dannie later and tell him to chill some beers cause I'm coming to visit."  
Carol touched Therese's face gently. "Thank you, darling. Oh, and I always have my way? When?"  
Therese laughed. "You always do, especially in bed and I have the love bites to prove it."  
Carol feigned innocence. "I do not!"  
"Carol Ross you know you do! Last night who had me screaming your name over and over, hmm?"  
Carol snuggled a very sweaty Therese. "Hmmm, just thinking of last night.... Go shower, darling, I want to start picking up in preparation for Rindy's visit. Oh, and no bra" as Carol wagged her finger at a retreating Therese.  
Therese just laughed and went on her way up rhe stairs.


	44. Chapter 44

Therese left early the next morning, taking her camera with her. She wanted to get some shots of Central Park if Dannie was up for a walk.  
In many ways Therese missed Manhattan but the freedom to love Carol openly made up for it.  
Dannie was thrilled to spend the day with Therese. His best beer drinking buddy he told his gf, Esther, on the phone. And, he told Esther, he would get to tell Therese in person that he and Esther, a Jewish girl from the Bronx, he a Polish Catholic boy from Brooklyn, were getting hitched.

Carol had spent all the rest of Saturday cleaning the house. When she finally fell into bed it was past midnight and Therese was fast asleep.  
Carol snuggled up to Therese who, half asleep turned around and put her arms around Carol and went back into a deep sleep once again. Carol laid awake for another hour too excited to sleep.  
Rindy, her daughter, was coming to see her mother. Carol laid on her back, Therese's arms around her and she ran her fingers across the faint stretch marks on her lower abdomen  
A lifelong testament to the fact a child had grown within her, nourished by her body and suckled at her breast. The only time she had enjoyed sex with Harge was when she knew they were trying for a baby. Once she got pregnant Harge seldom touched her, even though she had begged him for more children.  
Her fingers traced each faint stretch mark.  
Carol had found herself, during the throes of sexual passion with Therese, wishing she could become pregnant by her. She found it an odd thought to have but nonetheless that primal urge would rise to the forefront during sex. She wondered if Therese ever wanted children. They never spoke about it. Therese seemed happy as she was but later? Might she regret not bearing a child?   
Carol held Therese close, kissing her brow and eventually fell asleep.  
In her dreams she dreamt she was pregnant once again, with another child, this time a boy and how happy she and Therese were at having a baby, finally.  
In her dreams.....


	45. Chapter 45

Carol paced back and forth nervously.  
Harge said noon but noon had come and gone and it was now going on one.  
Did he change his mind? Forbid her daughter to come see her mother?  
She kept checking the front window.  
As she turned away she heard a car pull up.  
Quickly she went to the front door and opened it, standing there, heart racing.  
Calm down, Carol, she thought. You'll scare her away.  
A young woman emerged from the passenger side of the car, said something to the driver inside. Closing the car door the young woman shielded her eyes from the noon day sun looking towards the house as the car drove away.  
The young woman walked towards Carol.  
Carol thought, my god, she's grown into a gorgeous young woman. I hardly recognize my daughter. My daughter!  
Calm down, Carol, she thought.  
The young woman finally stood directly in front of Carol.  
"Hello, mother."  
Carol had to catch her breath. "Rindy, please, come in."  
Carol stood to the side as Rindy walked past her, quickly scanning her surroundings.  
Turning to Carol, who still stood, with her back flush against the now closed front door, Rindy said, "Father will return at 4 to pick me up."  
How cold and matter of fact she us, thought Carol and all I want to do is hug my daughter.  
Looking around Rindy asked,"Is SHE here?"  
Carol was insulted by the tone. "If you mean Therese, no, she isn't. "  
Carol added, "Why don't we sit."  
Rindy sat in the arm chair across from her mother. "You have a beautiful home, mother."  
"We like it," said Carol.  
During the next 3 hours Carol learned about Rindy's school, her friends, her love of horses and how her grandparents had purchased her a thoroughbred of her own to ride.  
Not once did Rindy's iceiness towards Carol thaw. Carol tried not to press. Just seeing her daughter, after all these years, was, had to be enough. She had to restrain herself from taking Rindy in her arms, telling her daughter how much she loved and missed her.  
Four o'clock, on the dot, Harge pulled up, honking the horn.  
Rindy said her good byes and got up to leave.  
Carol couldn't help herself. "Rindy, can I give you a hug?"  
Rindy shrugged, said, "Sure."  
Carol gingerly hugged her daughter, giving her a slight peck on the check, whispering, "I love you", as Rindy turned her head to the side, away from her mother.  
At the door Rindy turned and asked if she could visit again.  
"Anytime, darling, just come"  
"Bye, mother."  
"Goodbye, darling".  
Rindy closed the door behind her. Carol walked to the front window and watched her daughter drive away.  
When she no longer could see the car her daughter was in she collapsed on the couch in tears.

Later that night, when Therese arrived home, she found Carol on the couch. She had not moved from there since Rindy had left.  
Without saying a word, Therese took Carol upstairs, helped her shower, led her to bed and held her all night long, without asking about her meeting with Rindy.  
Years later, Carol would recall the love and empathy of Therese and how she loved Carol not just through the good times but also through very hard times.


	46. Chapter 46

July 4th

Carol and Therese barbecuing in their backyard. Abby and Maggie billing and cooing on the lawn chair. Phil and Louise with their baby sitting at the picnic table chatting with Dannie who leans across the table and Carol standing, trying to keep an eye on Therese turning the hot dogs and burgers on the grill while Louise breast feeds. Carol winks now and then at Therese. Finally Carol walks over, places her arms around Therese from behind and kisses her neck. "How's the chef?" Carol asks. Therese giggles as Carol's hands, far from prying eyes, cup her breasts from under her chef's apron "Later, babe, later." "Spoil sport", Carol pouts and walks back to the picnic table to pick up the conversation. "Carol " Louise says while the baby sucks at her exposed breast, " did your nipples get sore when you breast fed Rindy and what did you do about it?" "Oh, yes, early on the discomfort was terrible until...wait. i have just what you need. Is baby done feeding? Good. Come with me, Louise." Louise handed off the baby to Phil and followed Carol into the house and into the bathroom. "Here, sit here and open your top." Louise hesitated. "Don't be shy. We're both girls. Now here." Carol brought out a small container marked Udder Balm. "They use this on cow's teats. It works wonders for elbows, hands, nipples. Helped me with Rindy enormously. Rindy latched on and sucked so hard it hurt at times." Carol screwed open the container, put a dollop on her fingers, said "May I?" and proceeded to massage the salve into Louise's nipple and breast. Louise instinctively closed her eyes at Carol's fingers massaging her breasts. Carol noticed, finding herself entranced at the look on Louise's face. Suddenly behind her she heard someone clear their throat. Carol dropped her hand, Louise opened her eyes, quickly covered herself up and turned beet red. "Carol." Louise got up hurredly saying she needed to get back. Therese just stood there, arms crossed. "Well?" "Darling, I was just..." "Just?" As Therese raised an eyebrow. "Just what, may I ask?" and Therese said it all in a cold, non angry manner. Carol shrugged. "All I was doing was helping a nursing mother, darling. Please don't be angry." Therese slowly smiled. "I'm not but you certainly had to notice Louise's reaction to your touching her boob." Again Carol shrugged. "I didn't intend for that to happen." Therese laughed softly. " Babe, even straight women notice you." Taking Carol's hand and pulling her along Therese said, "Come on. Tonight you can massage my titties all you want but now we have guests to feed." Carol put her arm around Therese's waist and kissed her cheek. Therese added, in a mocking tone, wagging her finger in Carol's face, "But if I ever catch you fondling another woman's breasts Carol Ross you are getting a good spanking." "Promises, promises", Carol said. Therese slapped Carol hard on the ass. "Ouch!" Therese whispered, as they joined their guests, "Keep it up, smarty pants and tonight you will be over my knee being paddled and with a red bum to show for it" Carol gulped as Therese rejoined their guests.


	47. Chapter 47

July 4th, 1960  
That night in bed.

Therese lay on her back, her hands on Carol's ass while Carol hovered above her.  
"Ready for your spanking, babe?".  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"No? Try me. I'd like to see that society ass get punished."  
"Therese!"  
"Carol."  
"Darling"  
"Babe"  
Therese gave Carol's ass a hard smack.  
"OUCH!"  
"That's what you get for fondling another woman's breast, babe."  
Carol laid her body flush on top of Therese, her arms under her shoulders.  
" Baby, don't." As she proceeded to attempt to seduce Therese with a kiss. "Please baby", she pleaded. "Please."  
Therese pushed Carol's head back.  
"You never called me baby before, Carol. Why now?"  
Carol looked longingly at Therese, felt their breasts mashed together. "Darling girl, your every endearment I can think of. Baby, lover, angel, sweetheart. Now kiss me, pretty please? We've enjoyed a 3 day weekend, something we seldom get at the same time and my body aches for you. Besides, didn't you promise me those titties of yours? My beautiful darling baby girl?"  
Therese sighed deeply, grabbing Carol's hair to bring her lips roughly to hers.


	48. Friday evening, July 29th, 1960

7 p.m. Friday evening the phone rings.  
Therese and Carol were working in the yard in the cool of the day. Carol excused herself to answer the ringing telephone.   
"Be right back, darling." as she took off her garden gloves.  
"Hello?"  
"Rindy? Yes, sweetheart. Of course, of course. Let me speak to your father."  
Harge got on the phone. "Carol, Rindy insists..." Carol could hear Rindy yelling in the background at her father. " All right, all right, Narinda. Calm down."  
"Carol, look, Narinda insists on seeing you tonight." Again Harge asked Rindy to calm down.  
Carol could hear Rindy yelling that everyone she knows who is divorced gets to see their mother. "Look, Carol, can you come pick her up? I'll have Florence pack an over night bag. I would drive her myself but I have a date."  
"Of course, Harge, I'll leave now."   
Hanging up the phone Carol grabbed her purse and car keys, yelled to Therese she was going to get Rindy. Carol didn't bother to change her clothes. Shorts, crop top, hair in a bandana and sandals.  
Driving faster than the speed limit Carol made good time. As she drove up to Harge's home Rindy ran out with her father following behind her.   
Rindy ran to the passenger side and jumped in.  
Harge opened the door to the back seat placing Rindy's suitcase on the floor behind the driver's seat.   
With his hand on the driver's door Harge looked at his ex wife.   
"Harge"  
"Carol"  
Rindy chimed in. " Mother just drive!"  
Harge stepped back as Carol drove off.

(to be cont)


	49. Chapter 49

Carol did her best to just concentrate on her driving but was finding it exceedingly difficult.  
Rindy was just a mere few feet away, sitting in her car, coming home with her to stay at least over night.   
How she wanted to reach across and grab her daughter's hand. Yet she didn't want to frighten her daughter.  
Rindy sat, looking out the window saying nothing.  
What was she thinking thought Carol. She's so quiet. Quiet and stern, Carol thought.

Therese had long since put the garden tools in the shed and gone inside. The outside light was on as Carol pulled in the driveway.  
Carol reached in back for Rindy's suitcase as Rindy got out of the car.  
"We'll put you in the guest room, pump..." Carol started to refer to her by her pet name when Rindy was 5 years old.  
"Fine" was all Rindy said.  
Carol opened the door and called out for Therese."Darling, we're home."  
Rindy cringed hearing her mother call Therese darling.  
Therese walked out of the kitchen at Carol calling out. She reached for the suitcase Carol had placed on the floor. "I'll put this in the guest room."  
"Thank you, darling". Turning to Rindy she asked if she was hungry. "Did you have supper? I can whip up something for you."  
"I'd really prefer a gin and tonic, mother."  
"Narinda!"  
"What?"  
Rindy shrugged. "I like a drink now and then. I take after you in that respect, mother. Look. I'm tired. I'd like to go to my room."


	50. Chapter 50

2 a.m Saturday morning

Carol had her arm around Therese's waist, her head on her shoulder whilst Therese lay on her back.  
They had foregone love making with Rindy in the guest room and giggled like school girls at having to wear pajama's to bed.  
"Must we?" Carol asked Therese.  
Therese gave Carol a look as she handed Carol her set. "Yes, we must."  
Therese had not pressed Carol as to what was up with Rindy and once in bed Carol had kissed Therese, thanking her for being patient.  
"Even I don't know what's up with my daughter, darling but isn't she beautiful!"  
Therese agreed that Rindy was beautiful like her mother.  
But something woke Therese. A noise from downstairs and the opening and closing of the fridge.  
As softly as she could she woke Carol.  
"Wha, wha darling" as Carol snuggled closer to Therese, instinctively starting to kiss Therese's neck thinking Therese wanted sex.  
"Carol, stop. I think Rindy's up."  
Carol awoke immediately and sat up, listening.  
"My baby!" She cried out as if it were 9 years prior when Rindy was a little girl.  
Carol threw off the covers and ran downstairs. The kitchen light was on and Rindy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk just like when she was a little girl, thought Carol.  
"Are you hungry, darling? I can whip up scrambled eggs and bacon."  
Rindy kind of grunted yes and watched her mother get out eggs and bacon and cook for her while trying to make small talk. Inside Carol was gloriously happy to be cooking for her daughter.  
As she plated the food Carol thought, this is how it should be.  
Carol watched as Rindy quickly cleaned her plate. " Better now, darling? I can prepare more if you like."

Rindy said no, that she was going back to bed.  
Carol watched as her daughter walked out if the kitchen. She had to resist reaching out to hug her daughter to her.  
After Carol put the dirty dishes in the sink for the morning she turned out the lights and went back up stairs.  
Crawling into bed wakened Therese who welcomed Carol into her waiting arms. Carol said nothing whilst Therese held her close.


	51. Chapter 51

Morning found Rindy still asleep. Carol sat at the table, sipping coffee while Therese had car keys in hand, ready to start out on her work day.  
As Therese bent down, kissing Carol goodbye Rindy walked in. She saw Carol's hand caressing Therese's cheek while they kissed goodbye.  
Rindy rolled her eyes, exclaiming "really".  
Both Carol and Therese turned their heads in Rindy's direction but Carol did not drop her hand from Therese's cheek.  
Therese kissed Carol lightly on the lips again, said, "see ya later, babe" to which Carol replied, "stay safe, darling".  
As Therese walked past Rindy she said, "See ya later, kiddo".  
Carol turned her attention to Rindy. "Breakfast?"  
"Coffee, mother". "Well, help yourself", was Carol's reply. "We don't employ a maid". Carol didn't want to rush Rindy into talking. She wanted to enjoy just having Rindy with her but what a surly, unlikeable child she had become. Rindy sat down, coffee in hand and reached for Carol's cigarette case. "Whoa, missy, you're too young to smoke", as she took the case out of her hand and placed it beyond her reach. "Since when do you smoke and drink?" Rindy laughed, exactly as Carol would, saying all the girls smoke and drink at boarding school and "I really need a fag". "I said no, Narinda. Not while you're under my roof." Rindy sneered as she got up to leave the table. "I usually do as I like, mother and, by the way, how long is that dyke going to be here?" Carol rose up, reached over and slapped Rindy in the face, hard. "Don't you ever call Therese that again". Upon being slapped, and she had been slapped hard, Rindy started bawling. Carol couldn't take seeing her daughter cry. She immediately put her arms around her, apologized, brushed her hair back, kissed her forehead, wiped her tears and held her tight while Rindy sobbed her heart out. "I'm sorry, darling, I'm sorry." Carol felt Rindy's arms go around her and hold on to her for dear life. In between sobs she heard Rindy call her mommy. Over and over Rindy said "mommy" and Carol teared up. After a bit she was able to maneuver Rindy over to the sofa. Rindy clung to her mother, still crying. Just like when Rindy was a little girl she lay her head on her mother's chest. "Rindy, darling, what is it? Talk to me, darling. Mommy wants to help but I can't if you don't tell me. Baby, please." In between sobs, while Rindy clung to Carol she told her how lonely she was. She was shunted off to boarding school. Sent to live with her grandparents because Harge was busy with business or his "bimbo's" as Rindy called them. "I'm lonely, mommy. I hate school, I hate my grandparents, I HATE HATE HATE" as she pounded Carol's chest with her fists. Rindy raised her head to look at her mother. " And I wanted to come see you and daddy wouldn't allow it and grandma called you a pervert." Rindy looked quizically at Carol. "Mommy....are you a....you know....a pervert?" Carol hesitated on how to answer her child. "Narinda, if you're asking do I love Therese, yes, I do." "Why, mommy?" Carol sighed. "Who knows why we love whom we love? Therese and I love each other, darling." Rindy got serious. "But that makes you a dyke and she's a dyke." Carol restrained herself from slapping Rindy again. "Never use that word to describe Therese again, Narinda. You can call me whatever you want but not her. Therese has been wonderful to me. She's loving and kind, funny. She cares about me and she cares about you." Rindy laid back in her mother's arms. "Mommy, do you love me?" Carol kissed her daughters brow. "More than anything, pumpkin, more than anything."


	52. Chapter 52

Carol knew this uncharted ground wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully Therese didn't press for answers when she arrived home later that evening. Being together for the last 9 years had both matured and strengthened their relationship.  
Carol had been able to convince Rindy to shower and dress. She showed her how tea bags would reduce the puffiness of crying.  
Had Therese arrived home and found both Carol and Rindy with tea bags on their eyes she would have busted a gut laughing.  
But there they sat, tea bags on each eye.  
Rindy's openness didn't carry into the rest of the day. Yes, a watershed had been breached but it would have been too much for Carol to expect more so soon.   
Perhaps in time, she thought. Perhaps in time.  
Later, after Rindy had gone to bed and Carol and Therese were in their own bed, dressed in pajama's, Carol lay in Therese's unquestioning arms. Every so often Therese would kiss Carol and Carol would return the kiss. Yet they were light kisses. Kisses long established lovers would give to comfort.  
At one point Therese asked Carol if she was okay?   
"Yes, darling. I'm emotionally drained but I'm okay and thank you for not pressing me about today." Reaching her head up Carol kissed Therese passionately. "I love you so much, angel" and buried her face in Therese's shoulder.


	53. Chapter 53

Midnight

Carol and Therese were fast asleep when they heard a soft knocking on their bedroom door.  
Usually they had no reason to close their door but with Rindy staying over closed bedroom doors and pajama's was a prerequisite.  
Carol was the lighter sleeper of the two so she awoke first.  
Slowly the door opened and Rindy peeked in.  
Carol pushed herself up on her elbows.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
Rindy stepped in the room.  
"Mommy, can I sleep with you?"  
By this time Therese had woken up. She quickly realized Rindy wanted to sleep with her mother.  
Whispering, Therese said she would go sleep on the couch and as she started to get out of bed Carol pulled her back. "No you don't, darling. There's room enough for all 3 of us. Just scoot over."  
Therese scooted over, Carol did too and patted the open space beside her.


	54. Chapter 54

Early Sunday morning Rindy said she wanted to go for a walk. Carol said if she waited a bit she would go with her.  
"No, mom, I want to go explore the neighborhood, okay?"  
"Well, okay, but don't get lost."  
Rindy kissed her mother on the cheek, turning red when she realized what she had done and quickly ran out the front door.  
"Did you see that, Therese" an astonished Carol asked. "My daughter kissed me!"  
"Yes, babe, I saw", a smiling Therese said as she proceeded to sit on Carol's vacant lap. "Now that we're alone......"  
Carol and Therese had put their sex life on the back burner while Rindy was there and it was beginning to show. Both ladies were starting to be short tempered with each other. Therese was going to take advantage of these few moments and kissed Carol greedily. All her pent up emotion was being released in a single kiss. Therese placed her forehead on Carol's, her fingers idly stroking Carol's neck. "Carol", Therese said huskily. "I know, darling....I want to also but Rindy...." Therese stood up, sighed longingly. An hour later Rindy ran in the front door, yelling. "MOM!MOM! Can I go? Please?" "Whoa, Narinda. Go where?" Carol said. "I met Cindy and Sarah Wheeler and they asked if I wanted to go with them to their grandparents farm to pick strawberries. Can I go? Can I?" "Let me go talk to their parents". Turning to Therese,"I'll be right back, darling". Half an hour later Carol walked back in the house. "Darling, upstairs, NOW! Therese jumped up from the kitchen table and raced up the stairs leaving Carol behind.


	55. Chapter 55

The thing about lovers, lovers who plumb the depths of our soul, wrest from us our innermost secrets and give more than they take is that it's a never ending journey of discovery.  
The unbridled physical intimacy between these two rivaled the first time they discovered each others body.  
"May I?"  
"Yes"  
"Can I?"  
"Oh, God yes"  
Their bodies glistened with sweat in the noon day heat. The earthy smell of sex filled their bed.  
"I want you"  
"I need you"  
Please, oh please"  
Whispers, and laughter filled the room.  
Finally Carol lay, on top of Therese, her head resting on Therese's shoulder, her arms under her, her legs between Therese's while Therese softly caressed her back.  
Carol laughed happily and nuzzled Therese's ear.  
"Join me in a quick shower, darling? Come, Rindy will be home soon", as she took Therese's hand leading her to the bsth.


	56. Chapter 56

Rindy arrived home mid afternoon carrying 2 quarts of fresh strawberries she had picked   
"Mom, Therese, look!" As she put them on the kitchen counter.  
"I picked them myself".  
Rindy was so proud she glowed and hugged her mother.  
Carol took note she had also included Therese.  
"Well, darling, we shall have to make biscuits to serve the strawberries on. Want to help me?"  
"Can I?"   
Carol put her arm around her daughter leading her to the cupboard to get the needed supplies.


	57. Chapter 57

Dinner time

Telephone rings.  
Carol picks up the phone.  
"Hello? Yes, Harge. Yes, okay but...Yes, I know. All right, I'll have Narinda ready."  
"Rindy", Carol started to say.  
"I won't go. I won't go. Please don't make me go, mommy, please".  
"Rindy, I don't have a choice in the matter. Legally I don't have visitation. I...."  
Rindy started yelling, "You can't make me. I'll run away, I'll, I'll" then she started crying.  
Carol took Rindy in her arms while Therese looked on, helpless.  
"Darling, even if I could have you stay both Therese and I work tomorrow so no one would be home to take care of you".  
Between sobs Rindy said she was old enough to take care of herself.  
"Look, let me talk to your father when he gets here, okay? Hush, darling, don't cry so."  
Therese suggested Rindy help her in her dark room, something Rindy had shown interest in.  
"Come on, kiddo, we'll go develop some pictures."

An hour later Harge pulled up. Carol met him outside. Rindy, fortunately, was still with Therese in the dark room.  
After some minutes Harge followed Carol into the house. Carol went to get Rindy.  
When the three of them were in the living room Harge spoke. "Narinda, you can't stay here alone and that's that. You'll come home with me to your grandparents tonight. Your mother has pursuaded me to allow you, and we will have to work this out legally Carol, to come stay every other weekend. So get your things."  
Rindy looked at her mother. "Mommy?"  
Carol brushed her hand across Rindy's hair. "Rindy, please do as your father requests. I promise weekend after next your father, or I, will pick you up and bring you here. Your father and I will work out the details. Okay?"  
Rindy hugged her mother. "Okay."

Later, after Harge and Rindy had left Therese asked Carol how she convinced Harge to let Rindy come stay on weekends.  
"I told him Rindy was so upset I feared she would harm herself. Neither of us want an unhappy child."  
Therese kissed Carol on the cheek. "I'm glad you were able to talk some sense into.him."  
Carol looked serious for a moment. " One thing, darling".  
"What?"  
"Harge asked we not be openly demonstrative around Rindy. I agreed to that. Angry with me?"  
Therese sighed. "No, not at all. But", taking Caril by the hand,"If we have to hold back for 3 whole days every other weekend I suggest we take advantage of the time we have now."  
"Therese!".  
"Carol."  
Therese took Carol by the hand, walking her up stairs.  
"Besides, babe, I have a new project in mind that involves you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I want to do a private portfolio of nudes with you as the subject."  
Carol paused on the stairs. "Therese, I'm 40 going on 41. I have stretch marks, a bit of a pooch, thank God for girdles, my breasts aren't perky anymore. Thankfully you let me have the lights out when we make love these days. Why would you want to take pictures of that?"  
Finally, when they were at the top of the stairs Therese spoke.  
"You really don't know how much more beautiful you are than when I first met you, do you? Carol, you're happy now and it shows in everything you do, in your dress, in your body, which," Therese licked her lips, "I would like very much to be naked, in my arms in bed, right now. Come on, I'm as horny as a teenager for my girl."  
"Darling, you're insatiable".  
"When it comes to you I am, babe. Besides, I have my camera on the night stand all ready to snap my own Marilyn Monroe".


	58. Quiet Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this just before I left for my first shift in over a week.  
> Stay safe and well, ladies 🤗

Every morning, before she leaves for work, and also on days she doesn't go to work, Carol makes the bed.  
Every morning Therese says, "Why bother? We'll only unmake it again".  
Every morning Carol replies, "I know, darling. That's the fun!"


	59. Late  Summer 1964

Carol sat before the vanity mirror checking out the white hairs around her temple that seemed to appear over night.  
"Oh, dear", she said to herself. "I'm getting old".  
Therese walked in the room, stood behind Carol, placing her arms around her neck.  
"Whatcha doin,babe?"  
Carol put her hands on the vanity table.  
"I'm getting old, darling," she sighed.  
Therese got on her knees and maneuvered Carol so she faced her.  
"You're even more beautiful than the day we met, Carol" and she held her hand and used her other to stroke Carol's cheek.  
A single tear sprang from those blue eyes Therese loved.  
"Please don't cry, babe, please. Carol, I love you. Please don't cry."  
Carol took Therese's face in her hands. " My beautiful girl. You're still young, yet. You're only 32, I'll soon be 46 and look", as she ran her fingers over the white hairs at her temple. Therese was at a loss how to comfort and assure Carol that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that Carol loved her and she loved Carol. "You're still young enough, darling to have a real life." Therese backed up. In an annoyed tone she said, "I have a real life, Carol. WE have a real life." Then Therese sighed and kissed Carol lightly on the lips, holding her face in her hands and placing her forehead on Carol's. Carol talked like this every now and then, ever since she hit 40 and Therese was beside herself how to reassure Carol the only thing that mattered was their love. This time she thought to play it out differently. Getting up Therese looked long and hard at Carol. "All right, Carol. I get it. You're right. I do deserve a younger woman, maybe a 25 year old. Yeah. Or someone my own age. Yep, I'll start packing now." As she turned away Carol grabbed her arm. "Are you serious?" Carol's face was ashen. "It's what you keep telling me I want." Therese couldn't help a smile at Carol's expense. Taking Carol's hand she brought it to her lips and kissed her palm. "I love you, damn it. Stop telling me I don't. Now, come to bed. Please? I want to make love and sleep in your arms." Taking Carol by the hand, Therese walked her to their bed. Laying down she drew Carol on top of her. As Carol went to turn the light out Therese said, "No, leave the light on. I want to see you."


	60. Rindy Off To College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus we come to the concluson.  
> Rindy off to college, Carol and Therese off to the Riviera.

Late summer. 1964

"Our baby is off to college, darling. Can you believe it? Sarah Lawrence! And Harge is footing the bill."  
Therese gave Carol a huge smile over her mug of coffee. "Yes, your baby is about to embark on a new adventure, Carol" "OUR baby, darling. These past 4 years, since Harge allowed Rindy to stay weekends and summer vacation, you've become great friends. She adoes you, darling, as do I" Carol walked over and gave Therese a lingering kiss. Carol walked to the window, looking out at the last vestige of summer. Turning round she asked Therese would she like to go to Paris. Therese raised her eye brows. "What brought that on?" "Oh,I don't know. I can take off at the store for a week, now that business has slowed. We could go to the Riviera. Would you like that? You always wanted to see the Elgin marbles." Carol grabbed Therese out of her chair. "Please, darling, let's go. Tell your boss you need a vacation. As Carol held her close, running her hands up and down her back, Therese smiled and looked Carol boldly in the eye. "The Riviera? One can go topless there." Putting her hand inside Carol's shirt Therese cupped Carol's breast. " I would love to see these out in the open, babe." "THERESE" Carol jokingly slapped Therese on the arm. "I'm not perky anymore, darling. I would be embarassed." Therese kissed Carol on the cheek, whispered in her ear, "Babe, your fucking gorgeous. Your breasts should be immortslized in stone. I want the men to drool and the women to be envious of my girl. The French appreciate mature women. Hell, I sure do. So, if you want me to go bring just the bottom of your bikini. Oh, wait, you don't have one. We'll get you one, at least, in red, to match your lipstick." "And," as Therese walked to refill her coffe mug. "I get to take more semi nudes of you on the beach to add to my very private Carol portfolio." Carol wagged her finger at Therese. "You're scandalous, simply scandalous" and laughed. "All right but I get to snap some shots of you, darling."


End file.
